Wakefield
by Nadie en el mundo
Summary: Arthur y Scott trabajan en la prisión de alta seguridad Wakefield.Las experiencias y sucesos son lineales, hasta que llega uno de los asesinos más buscados de la década en Gran Bretaña.Nunca pensaron ser tragados por la oscuridad de esos ojos verde oliva
1. Capitulo Uno

**¡Por fin esta listo! D: Me tomó 18 días (lo comence el 1ero de marzo y lo termine hoy) Pero creo que valió la pena. **

**Dedicado a Ashiteru sama :D ¡Ojala te guste! Veras, algunas partes quedaron muy bien, en otras parece que hubiera faltado inspiración xD Me diverti mucho, debo admitirlo. Es la primera vez que escribo una tragedia, creo que me animado a intentar hacer más con esto. **

**¡Disculpa si los personajes salieron un poco OC! En cierto punto, ya no supe bien cómo manejarlos : También me disculpo si los lemons no quedaron perfectos ;A; O si el final es raro, ¡no sé! xD**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**1. El argumento de la historia me lo dio Ai-san, yo sólo le presté las palabras. Los personajes también son suyos :D**

**2. No es todo amor y rosas, eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta.**

**3. Con respecto al pseudónimo de Glen... Oh Dios... Creo que lo hice muy predecible (tuve atraque mental, ¡no me mates!) **

**4. Tal vez hayan cabos sueltos, trata de ignorarlos *O* (No supe que más ponerle :( )**

**5. El título es un fail, lo sé. Soy la peor con ellos**

**Creo eso es todo, aqui va.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WAKEFIELD<strong>

Capítulo Uno

Era un día normal en la podrida Wakefield.

Los reos habían estado bastante tranquilos, casi nadie había causado estragos.

Arthur pensó que ese día podría tener un poco de paz al fin. Aún eran las cinco de la tarde, y su ronda de turno terminaba a las nueve, pero lo había logrado resolver de alguna manera: Si algo pasaba o si alguien decidía portarse mal, le cargaría el trabajo a su hermano, Scott.

Sabía que él amaba su trabajo, y más que nada cuando llegaba la hora de castigar a algún preso que quería pasarse de listo. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo conocía bastante bien, sabía de buena tinta que él era de los tipos a quienes le gusta torturar hasta hacer sentir el error a la fuerza; tenía un talento con ese tipo de sadismo.

Pero antes de encargarle aquellos trabajos por la satisfacción que él ganaría, lo hacía porque quería ahorrase una tarde de problemas.

Realmente odiaba su puesto. Odiaba tener que cuidar la podredumbre de reos que habitaban en aquella prisión de alta seguridad, odiaba ver los rostros caídos en la peor desgracia, odiaba tener que escuchar historias de crímenes tan horribles y atroces, pero sobre todo, odiaba tener que compartir la vigilancia del sector rojo –el sector más peligroso de todo el complejo- con Scott, porque lo odiaba más que a nadie y le hastiaba su inmunda forma de actuar.

No había querido nada de eso, pero allí estaba, y lo peor era que ya se había acostumbrado.

Aquellas tardes tranquilas no eran muy comunes, y no perdería aquella oportunidad para relajarse un poco y descansar de tan agobiador labor. Se sentó en la mesa de su cabina, prendió la radio, y paró en la estación en la que sabía pasaban música de saxo, trompeta y violines, la que le gustaba especialmente en ese tipo de ocasiones. Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla, cerró los ojos, y se imaginó las notas musicales fluyendo como colores en un caleidoscopio, latiendo al ritmo de la entretenida melodía.

Se dormía poco a poco, por fin podía descansar…

Lamentablemente eso no le duró mucho.

-"¡Arthur! ¡Idiota!"- Escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor acercándose, y para cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba en la puerta de su oficina.

-"¿Qué diablos quieres?"-

-"Nos llaman abajo. Han traído un nuevo reo, y será puesto aquí, en el pabellón rojo"-

-"…"-

-"¡Apúrate, imbécil! ¡Somos los encargados!"-

-"Y-Ya, ya voy. ¡Y deja de llamarme así!"- Caminó siguiendo a su hermano, adormecido y cansado como nunca lo había estado dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

_Estaba tan empalagado de toda esa putrefacción…_

Llegaron hasta la sala de registro y alistamiento, en donde se encontraron con otros dos guardias, que cotilleaban acerca del futuro nuevo huésped de la penal. Parecían estar bien informados de toda la situación.

-"¿Ustedes saben de quién se trata? ¿Vash? ¿Ludwig?"- Inquirió el pelirrojo, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca inmediatamente después.

-"S-Sí. Pero es algo realmente horroroso"- Ludwig tragó la saliva acumulada en su garganta, parecía estar más nervioso de lo normal y tenía unas hendiduras extrañas alrededor de los ojos, aterrado.

-"¿Y bien? Queremos oírlo"- Arthur se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, mirando al hombre alto y rubio fijamente, obligándolo a responder con la mirada.

-"B-Bien. ¿Han escuchado de aquel asesino, al que apodaron Ddraig goch?"-

-"¿El más buscado de los últimos años?"- Los ojos de Scott parecieron sorprenderse un poco, y al momento una sonrisa enfermiza le apareció en el rostro. El rubio no comprendía de quién hablaban, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su hermano, supuso que se trataba de alguien realmente peligroso.

-"Sí"- Vash también parecía un poco nervioso, aunque asqueado era lo que más resaltaban sus muecas.

-"No sé de quién hablan"-

-"Pues hablamos del más temido en toda Inglaterra, conocido por sus enfermizos y bizarros asesinatos y crímenes. Todos ellos son famosos por encarnar una crueldad y desprecio por la vida en términos fríos, calculadores y totalmente planeados; parecen incluso imposibles para cualquier hombre que se reconozca como tal"-

-"Tal vez él no se reconozca como tal"- Sonrió el hermano mayor. El pequeño tragó en seco, espantándose con las caras con las que los otros dos policías relataban las hazañas de tan famoso sujeto. –"¿Cómo se ha identificado?"-

-"Con el nombre de Glen Llywelyn. Fue encontrado gracias a un genio de Scotland Yard, y casi por mera coincidencia. Dio unas descripciones lo suficientemente concretas como para dar con él, y así fue apresado. Las malas lenguas dicen que aquel testigo, del cual no conozco el nombre, resultó tan conmocionado por la matanza que vio, que fue necesario que lo enviasen a un psiquiátrico. ¡No paraba de vomitar! Y estaba anímicamente muy mal"-

Arthur se asombró muchísimo, a la sazón que su curiosidad por aquel hombre aumentaba con cada calificativo que le daban.

¿De quién se trataría este asesino de tal calibre? ¿Quién era Glen Llywelyn exactamente?

Se moría por saber.

Scott se sentía exactamente igual, pero por otros motivos.

Estaba mucho mejor informado que su hermanito al respecto, y no dejaba de maravillarse con la idea de que una criatura tan fascinante entraría a formar parte de las cárceles que él cuidaba.

Quería verle el rostro asesino, estudiarlo y saber qué había detrás de todos esos crímenes que habían despertado el abatimiento de Yorkshire y de Inglaterra en general.

De un momento a otro, y para la sorpresa de los cuatro hombres allí presentes, pasaron dos otros policías presurosos, llevando a un muchacho atado de brazos, con el rostro cubierto por una bolsa de malla, y con un aire bastante peculiar alrededor de su esencia.

-"Escriban Glen Llywelyn en la lista de sospechosos bajo investigación policial. Alias Ddraig goch en el bajo mundo, 24 años, procedente de Cardiff, Gales"-

Ludwig sacó el cuaderno y apuntó todo como se le dijo. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver que ninguno de los oficiales que llevaban al reo se movió para hacerlo él mismo, y pensaron que fue para no perder el agarre en el que tenían al criminal.

_¿Realmente era tan malo como decían?_ Se preguntó Arthur. No pareció forcejear mientras lo llevaban a su celda, no decía nada, estaba bastante tranquilo como para estar siendo llevado a una fría celda.

-"¿A dónde lo llevan?"- Carraspeó el pelirrojo, disimulando el tono de su interés –"Quiero ir a visitarlo más tarde"-

-"A la celda acolchonada de último piso. Y no creo que puedes, tu trabajo es rondar las celdas, este reo estará bajo vigilancia especial ahora"-

No dijeron más y desaparecieron entre las escaleras, apresurándose en llevar al muchacho a su nueva estancia.

Debía en efecto ser muy malo, tanto como para que lo llevaran al cubículo más seguro de todo el complejo. A uno en donde nadie entraba así nada más, ni siquiera la luz, si es que no se abría un poco la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¡En qué se habían metido él y su hermano ahora! Tendrían que vigilar a alguien de esa categoría…

-"¿Saben qué hizo antes que se le atrapara?"- No aguantó, tuvo que preguntarlo. Quería saber, aunque fuese turbiamente, la naturaleza del sujeto y su grado de psicopatía; quería grabar en su mente el tipo de hombre con el que iban a tratar hasta que los superiores dispongan su destino.

Estaba comenzando a fascinarle aquel lúgubre asesino.

-"Sí. ¿Están seguros que quieren saber?"- El alemán cerró la puerta de la habitación, para que así nadie oyese lo que estaba a punto de contar. Todos asintieron.

-"Un agente de Londres, conocido del testigo, me dijo que cuando éste lo vio por primera vez, estaba hablando con su víctima, contándole las atroces historias de los asesinatos de las otras personas a las que había matado. Se escondió entre los materiales de construcción que estaban al lado de la ventana, y así pudo oír todo. No sólo le hablo de eso, y eso no fue lo peor que le contó. Le habló de la vida y la muerte, de las personas, de los motivos que mueven los cuerpos, de la falsa moral, del mal del mundo, de metafísica y empirismo, de cosas carnales, de dioses y demonios, del conocimiento y el poder, todo de una manera cruda, casi siniestra; era tantas cosas que parecían locuras. Reportó el observador que este hombre tenía una labia que convencía, un tono cautivador, que te sumía en la desesperación. Y en ese estado de terror absoluto fue cuando aprovechó en dar el primer paso de instinto asesino"-

Todos le escuchaban con atención, nadie interrumpía, más por pavor que por genuina disposición.

-Tomó una cuchilla que llevaba con él, desvistió a la mujer, y procedió a cortar la carne, desde el pecho hasta el vientre, despacio, como si de una cuidadosa operación se tratara. Mientras hacía eso, la obligaba a repetirle unas cosas, ¡disparates!, no se sabe. El hombre que vio todo no pudo decir realmente nada, y no se le preguntó más por una cuestión de salud. Aunque se cree que para ese momento, él ya le había vuelto loca con tanta palabrería. Removió todos sus órganos, uno por uno. Fue una muerte dolorosa. Al final le degolló el rostro, y le dijo a la irreconocible masa de carne y huesos, ironizando, _"No eres nada, ahora estás vacía y sin ser alguien. Muestra tu verdadera naturaleza"-_

Él y su compañero de pabellón lo miraron admirados, el rubio acompañó dicho gesto con una sensación de terror y saciedad, y Scott lo hizo sintiendo cierta simpatía, fascinación y curiosidad por la naturaleza del crimen. Eran ellos tan diferentes.

-"¿Y-Ya se ha comprobado su culpabilidad?"- El rubio de puso un poco nervioso, pero los crímenes crudos no eran ya algo que consiguiera afectarlo lo suficiente. Después de todo, ya tenía usanzas de tratar con ese tipo de historias y con la gente que las protagonizaba.

Sin embargo, esta última fue, sin duda, única.

-No. Es por eso que aún está bajo investigación, pero él es el más sospechoso. Lo que nadie se explica es la frialdad y parsimonia con la que encaró su arresto y su traída a la penal. En sus manifestaciones nunca habló más de lo debido, y su coherencia realmente hacía dudar de si en efecto él era el tan conocido 'Ddraig goch'"-

-"Y-Ya veo"-

* * *

><p>Poco después volvieron a su trabajo de vigilancia. No se les dijo más de aquel hombre, y tampoco tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo, puesto que por el momento, y hasta que se compruebe que era el asesino, nadie, excepto por los encargados mandados por las instituciones supremas, podía tratar con él directamente, ya que aún su futuro era incierto.<p>

Durante una semana, corrieron diferentes dichos y rumores por toda la prisión. Algunos de los presos decían que él era el temido criminal y le sentían respeto, otros decían que no era bueno dar nada por sentado porque aún no se determinaban los resultados, otros no creían que él fuese el asesino, y otros sólo se dedicaban a estar a la expectativa, asegurándose de hacer correr verbalmente cuanto supieran del caso.

Todo eso aumentaba la intriga y curiosidad de los dos policías de la planta roja de Wakefield, y casi de todos en la prisión. Los motivos eran diversos, las razones casi opuestas. Los prisioneros querían mostrarle sus respetos o golpearlo por charlatán, los guardianes querían ver el rostro del infeliz.

Aquel hombre había dejado el lugar en un caos sediento de información, sin ser consciente de eso propiamente.

Los días pasaron a la expectativa, hasta que una fecha, tal vez el menos esperada, llegó una orden del superior de todas las prisiones en Yorkshire, diciendo que aquel misterioso hombre, cuyo imagen aún estaba siendo ocultada entre las sombras, era en verdad el cruel transgesor.

Y no sólo eso, sino que también había sido condenado a pena de muerte, por el grado de sus transgresiones y el mal que había causado a tantas familias británicas: La silla eléctrica acabaría con su infame historia y su rompible vida.

Sólo le quedaban dos meses, hasta que su ejecución fuera procesada y se hubieran completado todas las condenas ya fechadas y acordadas.

Pobre desgraciado ser…

Por su inminente condena, y además de haberse mostrado bastante apacible durante aquella semana en la prisión, se le fue permitido el traslado a una celda común y corriente, pero privada, así como la convivencia con los otros reos en las horas de almuerzo, de trabajo forzado, a la hora del aseo y las actividades colectivas en general, todo con la pendiente supervisión de los dos policías a cargo y con la excepción de que él fuera llevado y devuelto a su celda antes que los otros, para así evitar que se le pierda de vista.

Fue sólo hasta el día siguiente, estando la celda dispuesta para su uso y todo ya preparado, cuando la ansiosa multitud de aquel funesto cuartelillo pudo al fin conocer la identidad del tal Glen Llywelyn.

Y vaya.

Nadie se esperó algo como lo que vieron.

Al instante que aquella figura espigada, con clase y cierto porte al caminar, apareció entre el pasillo encuadrado por barrotes de metal y cubículos pestilentes, todos quedaron absolutamente boquiabiertos.

Los oficiales no eran la excepción; ambos lo analizaron cuidadosamente, y se sintieron casi apenados por el pequeño toque eléctrico que recibieron al vislumbrar al muchacho en cuestión.

En el caso de Arthur, el primer sentir fue una sorpresa asfixiante, al punto que casi atora con el nudo que se le formó en la garganta con semejante visión. Aquel hombre tenía la apariencia más inusual si se tomaba en cuenta que se trataba de un asesino en serie, considerado un maniaco salido de sus cabos y altamente violento.

_-No creo que él sea el asesino…- _Repitió dando vueltas en su cabeza, no queriendo aceptar lo que había sido reportado el día anterior. Y es que ciertamente no encajaba: La forma en que caminaba parecía de un caballero, su semblante era calmado, su paso decidido y firme.

Además de su rostro…

Por un momento él no se lo creyó.

¿Cómo alguien tan apuesto podría terminar en un lugar como ese? Con ese rostro lleno de facciones perfectas, con esa fisionomía tan atractiva, con esos ojos verde oliva tan hermosos, tan llenos de nada y a la vez de todo, todo lo que unos ojos audaces e inteligentes pueden transmitir.

Se encontró perdido en ellos, hasta que sin querer hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Sintió un toque conmovedor, algo que sacudió su espina dorsal y le provocó un punzón en el estómago.

_Él era…_

Tuvo que volver su vista, no soportó permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la observación de unos orbes tan maquiavélicos. Se sintió muy estúpido; no se terminó de preguntar la razón de sus consecuencias.

El contactó lo dejó mudo unos minutos bastante tensos, formó un dolor en el pecho que no podía reconocer.

Sólo se quedó mirando al lado, no quiso hacer más: ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Acaso lo habían hechizado con algún deleite del que no conocía raíces?

Quién sabría; claramente él no lo hacía.

La apreciación de Scott fue disímil, de una manera más bizarra y cruda. Lo primero que hizo fue estudiar a Glen de pies a cabeza. Le pareció un tipo tranquilo, cuidadoso con sus maneras. Por un breve cambio de agujas del reloj, le recordó a su hermano menor, lo que le molestó no más que bastante.

Pero luego cambió de opinión.

Vio su rostro, y lo encontró tan bien parecido que casi le dolió. Le gustó, no se lo negó, e hizo gala de aquella opinión al formar a consciencia una sonrisa delatadora.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se recostó en una columna para verlo con serenidad. Ese fue el momento en el que sus visiones se entrelazaron.

Encontró una mezcla de cualidades diversas en aquellos orbes verde oliva. Los vio fríos, calculadores, audaces, rapaces, perspicaces, determinados y… tan cautivadores.

Le pareció que en aquel breve toque se encontró enteramente expuesto a su análisis y voluntad. Sintió miedo de exhibirse, pero no retiró la mirada.

No lo haría hasta descifrar la emoción en ellos.

Se quedó allí parado, al pendiente de cada movimiento del sujeto. Se reprochó su poca capacidad de concentración para penetrar en ellos, por sólo pensar en lo endemoniadamente hermoso que le parecía aquel ser.

Era una fascinación tras otra; capas llenas de misterio que nunca llegaban a nada. Le fue imposible comprender lo que era de aquel muchacho, y mucho menos llegar al interior que guardaba su género asesino y la esencia que exponía tan bien su espíritu aunque no hubieran cruzado palabra alguna en su vida.

Y todo estaba tan lleno del pecado…

Nada dejaba de maravillarlo.

…

El convicto pasó a su celda, lo que causó que involuntariamente perdiera la conexión visual que mantenía afanosamente.

Pensar que sería él el responsable de su vigilancia excitaba sus sentidos.

Y también los de Arthur; ninguno podía estar más conmocionado con lo que habían descubierto.

Una fugaz chispa de emoción se abrió paso entre el hierro, el cemento y la madera roída de Wakefield, haciendo de aquellos apasionados guardias meros accesorios de un juego en el que no conocerían límites.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Dos

Los segundos, minutos, horas y días pasaron ahogados entre los deseos de saber más de Glen.

Cada uno tuvo acceso a su expediente, y la situación se hizo más quimérica.

De nuevo, sencillamente no encajaba: Para ese día sabían ya un poco de él; conocían su ética de trabajo en las plantaciones y en los talleres de manufacturas –que era bastante disciplinada y responsable-, sus aficiones -que eran los libros de viajes y misterio, el ajedrez, y la música clásica de antaño-, y sus rutinas –que nunca llamaban la atención por su monotonía y extrema serenidad- Todo con un marco de respeto y finura raramente encontrada incluso fuera de las paredes de la penal.

¿Cómo era que alguien tan refinado podía hacer sido el autor de leyendas tan atroces y horripilantes, que tocaban el borde de la sanidad mental y el desorden psicológico de un verdadero psicópata?

Nunca se lo habrían creído de no ser porque ellos estaban justo en el ojo de la tormenta, observando cada movimiento desde la primera fila de su vida actual.

…

Conforme y el tiempo pasó, lograron acercarse a él poco a poco.

Ambos tenían que cerciorarse de que estuviera tranquilo y vigilarlo hasta que su turno terminara, y de eso aprovecharon cada instante posible.

Para no descuidar la supervisión de los otros reos de los cuales eran encargados, acordaron turnarse con su cuidado.

Así, una tarde, cuando Scott se encontraba supervisando el aseo de los prisioneros y él ya había sido llevado a su celda, Arthur aprovechó en iniciar una conversación que había estado ansiando desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-"A-Así que tu nombre es Glen, ¿no es así? Yo soy Arthur Kirkland"-

-"Sí. Preferiría que me llamara así antes de llamarme Reo n° 63289, señor Kirkland"- Ironizó.

El rubio bosquejó una pequeña sonrisa y lo volteó cuidadosamente para sacarle las esposas, único término por el que podía salir de la celda. –"Está bien, te llamaré así. Supongo que querrías ser llamado por tu nombre, ya que después de todo falta poco para que…"-

Parpadeó sorprendido por la estupidez que estaba a punto de decirle. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para traer el asunto de su ejecución a flote, justo cuando se proponía a entablar algún tipo de relación?

Menudo lento que a veces era.

-"¡Lo siento! No quería-"- Estaba avergonzado, se le notaba, no sabía dónde meter su cara llena de rubor y humillación.

-"No te preocupes. Lo sé, y no me importa"- Le respondió sin mostrar ningún tipo de turbación o temor, con el mismo rostro de aburrimiento y la misma expresión que no mostraba nada en lo absoluto. Se sobó las muñecas una vez que se liberó del peso de sus aprehensoras, mirando hacia la puerta de su 'habitación' –"¿No va a abrir la puerta?"-

-"¡Ah! ¡S-Sí!"- Todavía perdido en sus cavilaciones, revolvió entre los bolsillos de su largo saco negro y sacó la llave de la celda 7218. La desplegó con un _clic _metálico que rechinó en el eco de la penumbra. –"Pase, Glen"-

-"Gracias"- Ingresó y acto seguido se sentó en su básica cama, sacó un libro de debajo de la almohadilla y luego de abrirlo le echó una ojeada al oficial, quien lo veía desde afuera del limitado espacio que cortaba su libertad. –"Ustedes realmente nunca dejarán de observar cada movimiento que haga, ¿o me equivoco?"-

-"No… Es una orden que se nos ha impuesto"-

-"Está bien"-

La estancia se quedó en un silencio incómodo por unos minutos, pero el otro, aún determinado a entablar una conversación adecuada, logró soltar un tema de discusión.

-"¿Tienes familia?"-

-"No una que conozca. Yo los maté a todos"-

Eso fue más directo de lo que él se espero, pero no se afligió demasiado. El tipo era muy impredecible como para ponerle límites a sus reacciones, y aquello tuvo que sobrellevarlo.

-"Entiendo"-

-"Supongo que es parte de la cortesía universal que le pregunte lo mismo. ¿Usted tiene?"-

-"Pues sí, aunque no esté orgulloso de ella. El otro policía que cuida esta planta es mi hermano mayor, y familia más cercana"-

-"Lo sabía"-

-"¿Cómo así? ¿Él te lo dijo?"-

-"Saqué mis propias conclusiones"-

-"Oh… Debes ser muy buen observador"-

-"Lo soy"-

No supo que más decirle. Era tan cortante, tan preciso, que una conversación parecía estar fuera de sus posibilidades.

-"No tengo problemas en conversar si eso es lo que quiere"-

¿Había leído su mente? No… O tal vez, realmente era my bueno.

Ahora ya no le olía extraño que se hayan tardado seis años en encontrarlo

-"¡Bueno! Sí, es que sabes, ¡uno se siente muy sólo aquí!"-

-"Creo que no está en posición de quejarse"-

El policía rió nerviosamente –"Lo sé, lo siento. Puede tratarme de tú, no me importa"-

-"Esta bien. Y dime, _Arthur_, ¿cuánto tiempo _llevas_ trabajando en Wakefield?"-

-"Tres años. Y para ser honesto, siempre lo he odiado"- Rió –"Tú al menos pareces ser alguien adecuado para conversar, en el sentido que este lugar esta mayormente lleno de cabezas huecas"- Sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco, pero el sonrojo le pasó desapercibido al ojioliva.

-"Supongo que seré inusual aquí"-

-"Sí que lo eres. A veces me pregunto… No sé, a veces te vez tan cuerdo, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo imaginarte como asesino. Es… Raro. Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus motivos. ¡E-Está bien si no los quieres decir!"-

Sentía que estaba siendo impertinente, pero lo dicho estaba dicho. Juzgando la personalidad de él, tal vez sería capaz de contestarle, lo que alimentaba su curiosidad por tan extravagante carácter.

-"¿Mis motivos? Los tengo, pero no creo que alguien como tú los entienda. Me limitaré a decir que asesiné a todos ellos porque no me parecían necesarios en este mundo, es todo"-

El cinismo de sus palabras dejaba un eslabón suelto a la afirmación de su sano juicio. No tener remordimiento ni emociones era propio de alguien que estaba mal de la cabeza; y eso hubiera pensado si no estuviera informado lo bastante bien. Lo fabuloso de sus exámenes eran los resultados, que lo perfilaban como alguien enteramente cuerdo e inteligente, casi como un genio, tan brillante y talentoso como lo podría ser alguien casi perfecto.

Entonces pensó, desconcertado, que el que estaba fuera de sus casillas debía ser él.

Sentir tanto anhelo por hacerse cercano a una persona que había causado tanto perjuicio, admirarse por lo extraordinario e impredecible de su talante sin nunca dejar de temer por su vida, horrorizado e infectado por la clandestina inclinación allegada a una atracción que cuando lo veía no controlaba ni entendía.

Era mucha aquella afinidad, tanta que lo corroía por dentro.

…

Esa tarde conversó con él hasta que se puso el sol y los otros prisioneros volvieron acompañados de su hermano.

Aún con el hablar, no pensó que se acercaba lo suficiente, y el temor de nunca conocer la naturaleza de Glen lo invadió de repente. Quería entenderlo más que a nada; era sabido que había en él más que respetable apariencia y vocabulario refinado.

Se desvivía por dicho objetivo, y por única vez en su vida, se propuso a sacar la esencia de aquel hombre y así poder leerla como si fuese un libro. No sólo porque le atraía a sobremanera, si no porque también quería entender de qué se trataba tanto sentimiento en su interior.

Esperaba que no se tratara de amor.

Eso lo metería en grandes aprietos.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Tres

Scott seguía ensimismado con él.

Era algo que no se controlaba ni evitaba; tampoco le apetecía hacerlo.

Le gustaba así, a secas, a la manera más salvaje y con menos explicaciones posibles.

Al igual que su hermano menor, había logrado cierto avance en cuanto a la aproximación que tenía con dicho reo de la prisión, gracias a los abordes y a los comentarios 'sin intención' que terminaban armando pláticas consumas.

-"Así que eres de Gales, Llywellyn. ¿Cómo es allá? Nunca he estado allí"-

Glen estaba sentado al frente de sus manufacturas del día, con el pelirrojo parado a su lado, sin sacarle la vista de encima. Asintió y siguió tallando la madera que requería su trabajo, sin realmente mirar al oficial –"Es bueno. Al menos para mí, pero tal vez ustedes lo encontrarían aburrido"-

-"¿Aburrido? Eso dicen… Y me pregunto, ¿es por eso que quisiste pasarte a Inglaterra para seguir con tus crímenes?"- Rió.

Él era bastante directo, y sabía que eso no le importaba a su acompañante. Si le importaba no lo molestaría tampoco, puesto que no tenía pensado cambiar su forma de ser.

No le importaban ese tipo de detalles, y no vendría a hacerlo por mucho que le gustara el susodicho.

Se sentó a su lado, mientras jugaba con los botones plateados de su uniforme.

-"No realmente. Me mudé primero a Londres porque tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad, luego terminé estancado aquí de alguna manera. Y lo disfruté, es decir, encontré más victimas aquí que en Gales, y mantuve mis manos tibias con la ocupación, además que la necesidad llamaba a gritos"-

-"¡Jah! Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme"-

-"Tal vez eres fácil de sorprender"-

-"No. Conmigo requiere más trabajo"-

-"Me lo figuro. Tú eres complicado"-

-"¿A que sí? Pienso lo mismo de ti; te doy vueltas, ¡y nada! Nunca dices nada ni con tus expresiones ni con tus gestos"-

No le respondió. Se limitó a seguir con su labor, no estando exactamente interesado en profesar su forma de sentir ni mucho menos exteriorizar su espíritu. Scott entendió eso, y no quiso tocar el tema más, al menos no directamente.

-"A veces creo que nos parecemos"-

-"No lo creo, somos muy distintos"-

-"Tú no me conoces, sólo vez de mi lo que muestro durante mi patrullaje aquí. Puede que tenga razón"-

-"_Puede, _como _puede_ que no. Y yo me inclino más por eso"-

Él soltó una risa rasposa –"Me muero por saber que hay en esa cabeza entre tus hombros. Quisiera abrirla y ver el interior"- Tomó la quijada de él entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, y lo obligó a prestarle atención sólo a él –"¿Con qué clase de bestia estaré hablando?"- Seseó con sensualidad y autoridad, lamiéndose el labio inferior –"Muero por conocerla"-

El ojioliva lo miró con un desdén homicida y se zafó de su agarre levantándose de golpe –"Ya terminé por hoy. Llévame a mi celda, ya se va a poner el sol"-

Scott dibujó una risita nuevamente e hizo cuanto se le ordenó, sin forzar el momento o parecer demasiado molesto. El único motivo por el que se controlaba era porque quería estrechar sus lazos, hacer la realidad de Glen parte de la suya.

Lo haría, aunque esa persona respondiera a su pasión arrancándole los brazos y punzándolo con sus ásperas espinas; aunque lo despedazara y se alimentara de cada tramo de cordura en él.

El sadismo estaba hecho para compartirse; con suerte se convertiría en un lúdico tema en común, uno que armar con el sueño de dañar anti natura que corría por las venas de ambos.

Así podrían ser uno, por pleno deseo del pelirrojo.

…

* * *

><p>La exquisita efigie del aclamado asesino era toda una cuestión de controversia.<p>

Para unos en el sentido más sublime –y sí, estos eran los dos oficiales Kirkland, que estaban prácticamente embebidos en todo lo concerniente a dicha persona-, y para otros en un sentido más mundano.

Pues desde que se dio a conocer por completo, se acentuaron aún más las especulaciones de si él era el asesino conocido como el Ddraig goch, el que era tan inhumano y tan estrafalariamente psicótico como decían las leyendas levantadas por sus proezas.

Las resoluciones oscilaban alrededor de la verdadera identidad del criminal, de lo honrados que algunos otros verdugos se sentían de estar en su presencia, queriendo presentarle sus más sinceros comedimientos y respetos, y de lo bien parecido que era, asunto que no pasó desapercibido sólo para Arthur y Scott, sino para la penitenciaría en general.

Surgieron grupos que deseaban antagonizar lo dicho, y que creían que aquel tal Glen Llywelyn sólo era un muñeco puesto, lo suficientemente valeroso como para creerse con el derecho de clamar tan afanosa reputación delictiva.

Aquel sentir encontró una forma de tomar medidas al respecto, de manera que durante la hora del almuerzo ya pasadas dos semanas de la llegada del último prisionero, se amotinó una banda de ladronzuelos y gánsteres de segunda que clamaban propinar un ´castigo' al inocente 'charlatán'.

-"Venga, mocoso. ¿Por qué no demuestras que eres el famoso Ddraig goch de Gles?"-

-"¡Sí! ¿O es que acaso tienes algo que esconder, actuando como una niñita obediente todo el tiempo? ¡Pelea como un hombre!"-

El ojioliva no prestó verdadera atención al malintencionado aborde de hombres de tan baja categoría, y procuró terminar el plato del día, pollo con legumbres, bastante asqueroso, pero que valía la pena ser comido. Llevó el vaso con zumo de naranja hasta sus labios, y allí tragó el néctar rancio y fermentado por el calor. Quiso llevar un tenedor lleno de comida hasta la misma cavidad, pero sintió el agarre y luego el jale inoportuno de alguien a quien no le vio la cara.

Estaba sostenido con sus pies en el suelo, parado entre un montón de hombres sin cerebro que querían probar algo para sentirse mejor con su patética existencia. No mostró interés alguno por desenvolver el disgusto que descansaba en su mente, y mucho menos quiso seguir con un actuar tan instintivo y animal. Prefirió volver los ojos, aburrido, suspirando con verdadero estrés entre sus aires.

¿Era todo eso necesario? ¿De qué realmente les servía comprobar su culpabilidad?

No era más que accesorio.

Iba a sentarse otra vez y pasar aquella indigencia mental por alto. Se inclinó para hacerlo, pero nuevamente fue traído a sus pies por detrás.

Antes de poder voltear para ver de quién se trataba, vislumbró un joven de complexión física robusta justo en frente de él. Percibió que un resplandor metálico se desprendió del área de sus manos, bajó la mirada, y vio la navaja de metal con la que lo apuntaba.

La gente empezó a reunirse en un círculo alrededor de los dos, rodeándoles con interés espectador. A la sazón escuchó las voces roncas demandar una contienda que personalmente no incitaba nada en él.

-"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"- Sonaron todas las voces en una, a lo que el desafiante hombre se animó a blandir el arma peligrosamente, con ojos llenos de odio.

Cerca a la puerta de entrada se encontraba Scott, abstraído totalmente con la pelea. Arthur estaba al lado de la barra en donde se repartía la comida, sin actuar diferente.

Su deber probablemente era intervenir, tal vez de inmediato.

Se contuvieron, y no por antipatía al trabajo. Querían comprobar, a su manera, la tan hablada crueldad de Glen. Aquel aliciente superaba su sentido del deber, y para ellos estaba bien así.

¿Era posible que aquel quien parecía tocado por los ángeles estuviera en verdad tan fuera de su gracia divina?

Un cruce de visiones, un ademán, un gesto, un acto; cualquiera que les diera indicios de la naturaleza del misterioso muchacho debía pasar por la fase empírica que comprobaría la verdad.

Y no la detendrían ahora.

Ninguno estaba al tanto de si el otro tenía el mismo sentir con respecto a él. Era algo que ignoraban no por la falta de interés en la cuestión, sino por lo determinados que estaban en encontrar sus motivaciones.

Era como si en aquel momento en el que se toparon con la insensible mirada y se perdieron en su verdor amarillento, algún apetito de entendimiento los hubiese engullido, ahogándolos en la obligación de hacer una juiciosa investigación y en la más sincera devoción.

No era sólo el aspecto: No eran sólo ese delgado cabello cobrizo y esa piel apiñonada y ese seño y esa nariz perfilada y esa deliciosa boca; no era sólo eso. Tampoco eran sólo sus maneras, su alcurnia al proceder, ni sus refinados gustos, ni su elegante manera de caminar.

No.

Existía una cosa más.

Una que ocultaba su atributo detrás del significado de los fríos iris y de la expresividad nula. Despertaba el desmedido curioseo y hacía el deseo ostentoso, el incontrolable impulso de buscar más allá de lo que presentaba lo sensorial, en lo que es en sí mismo. Sin cuerpo, sin acción, o sin hermosos ojos verde oliva; sólo mente, sólo concepto del entendimiento.

El ideal los empujaba a caminos oscuros, en donde una vez dentro, era imposible ver la luz de la salida.

Entraban al sombrío laberinto, a tientas, sabiendo que una anomalía los esperaba al final del recorrido.

Aún con todo, era un rompecabezas que no se retractarían en armar.

Una vez dado el paso adelante, una vez narcotizado con el brillo reptilesco de los ojos, no se podía dar vuelta atrás.

Miraron dichos orbes, pera dar cuenta del dilema en el que estaban. De ellos brotó una chispa de malestar, pero nada más cambio.

Observaron aquel cuerpo. Estaba sangrando por un corte a lo ancho del torso, obrado por las toscas manos de un simple donnadie con ganas de provocarlo.

Nadie, ni ellos, vio alguna emoción en las facciones del reo n° 63289.

Era casi imaginable.

Encaprichado con arrancarle los escrúpulos, el prisionero con la daga fue a darle un golpe más preciso y letal. Quiso apuñalarlo en el estómago, antes remangando la manga de su uniforme para realizar la tarea con más comodidad y precisión.

En lo que pareció un milisegundo y un brevísimo parpadeo, un simple movimiento de brazo por parte de Glen desplomó al sujeto, quien aterrizó ruidosamente sobre la mesa en la cual minutos atrás él se encontraba almorzando.

A continuación tomó una cuchara del mueble, y con la otra mano apretujó el cuello del tipo, logrando que este abriera la boca: Lentamente insertó el utensilio dentro de la cavidad, haciendo pasar su parte ancha por la garganta con especial cuidado.

La saliva comenzaba a empozarse en su faringe, sus ojos se salían de su lugar por la desesperación en la que estaba. Glen lo miró con desprecio una vez más, y delicadamente giró el cubierto por el mango.

Un balbuceo pavoroso dejó quieto a todo el salón.

El hombre murió en menos de un minuto; la cuchara le había roto la garganta desde dentro.

Todos estaban inmóviles, nadie decía nada. La audiencia se limitaba a observar al asesino invicto, quien tranquilamente retiró su mano, la limpió contra la tela de su pantalón, y se sentó a la mesa para continuar con su merienda.

Y lo hizo, aún con el cadáver que yacía allí, con la boca hecha un desastre, con el fierro sobresalido, y con los ojos desorbitados y desprovistos de vida. Sangraba también, pero ni a eso le prestó atención.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?

No le importaba nada; aparentaba que respirar, comer, caminar, y dormir fueran tan naturales y comunes como asesinar.

Permaneció así durante unos minutos, hasta que los Kirkland decidieron ya era tiempo de cumplir con su posición. Dispersaron a todos, los devolvieron a sus asientos, y por radios llamaron a dos policías más para que se encargaran del cadáver y de la vigilancia de los presos, mientras ellos lo llevaban a la enfermería para curar sus heridas.

Cada uno lo tomó de un brazo y agresivamente lo jalaron a empujones hasta el dispensario. Aunque todo eso era más por imagen, pues de tratarse de pura predisposición, lo habrían llevado como si de un príncipe se tratara.

Apenas llegaron, el doctor a cargo lo atendió con bastante cuidado, sentándolo en una camilla mientras él iba por alcohol, agua oxigenada y gasas. Llamó a una enfermera para que removiera su camisa ensangrentada y salió de la habitación.

Scott y Arthur decidieron quedarse allí como parte del programa de supervisión. Y es que además no confiaban en él, cuando era inminente lo que acababan de ser testigos. ¿Cómo podrían estar seguros de que no tomaría una de las tantas agujas o un bisturí para asesinar por segunda vez en el día?

No quisieron arriesgarse.

Lo vigilaron unos minutos, hasta que la enfermera asignada tomó la basta del uniforme de Wakefield y cuidadosamente lo deslizó hacia arriba, haciéndole levantar los brazos para sacársela completamente.

Las tres personas allí presentes pudieron ver su torso totalmente desnudo: Era delgado en general; su pecho era ligeramente muscular, su abdomen era largo, bien definido y bien esculpido, y aquella piel…

La mujer se sonrojó y prefirió ir a ayudar al doctor con los preparativos, mientras que los oficiales se quedaron allí, atónitos. El rubio sintió un ardor que le encendió la cara a un rojo carmesí, al tiempo que el mismo bajaba a otras partes de su cuerpo.

El mayor lo miró con un poco más de descaro, sintiendo a la vez, una especie de calor en todo su organismo.

Pronto ambos descubrieron que tenían una erección.

Arthur enrojeció aún más, sentándose en un asiento de al lado y cruzando las piernas para poder cubrir el bulto que se levantaba por dentro de sus pantalones negros.

El pelirrojo sólo se recostó en la pared y curveó su espalda, esperando que el pliegue de la tela cubriera aquello que estaba en crecimiento.

Pero algo los sacó de esas preocupaciones: Ojearon de nuevo el torso descubierto, y notaron la bizarra vista que tenían de él.

Era horroroso.

La piel estaba llena de cicatrices, de todas formas y tamaños, de contexturas y acabados distintos entre sí. De momento les pareció que el trazo de las marcas formaba una figura, pero luego tacharon dicha idea. La manera en la que parecían estar hechas y la falta de presentación visual de las mismas, les hizo considerar que debieron haber sido hechas bajo condiciones de tortura y castigo físico impuesto. Posiblemente alguien tuvo arremetidas en su contra en edades más jóvenes, pues nada les llevaba a pensar que él mismo pudiera haberse infligido tales heridas.

Su forma de ser tan calmada no permitiría que se origine en él un giro esquizofrénico o masoquista, pues aquellas cosas nacían de la desesperación y el terror absoluto, lo que contradiría su naturaleza.

Era evidente que no debió llevar una vida normal, mucho menos una serena o sencilla.

Ignoraban las vicisitudes o los factores que lo empujaron al averno, pero el rápido estudio les indicaba que, sin duda, un criminal se hace a la deriva en la que cae su vida.

No nace así, se le hace así.

Y no concebían lo que debió haber pasado aquel precioso príncipe para tornarse en el pecaminoso criminal que ahora era.

El más joven quiso ayudarlo, curar el vacío que lo hacía matar y cometer tan feos delitos. Ambicionó rescatar lo puro de la esencia que aún desconocía; esperando que aquello aún existiese en su espíritu.

_-Quiero ser parte de Glen-_

La realización lo sacudió con un escalofrío.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Si se trataba de alguien sumamente peligroso! ¡Un homicida que podría degollarlo y no prestarle importancia!

¿En qué se fundaba tan singular y horroroso deseo?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Scott, aunque para él ya no era algo infundado.

Era más que obvia la atracción que se interponía. La imagen de Glen era ya una constante, y no sólo en su vida dentro de la prisión.

Cuando caminaba, llegaba a su casa, se dormía, se levantaba, ¡siempre estaba el allí, en su mente!

Sentía la indiferencia de sus ojos oliva siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Nada de eso lo abandonaba, y él entendía por qué: Encontraba el hosco individuo adictivo por lo que hasta eso momento conocía.

Estaba a mil por hora por lo que había presenciado en el comedor; se sentía complacido. No esperó otra cosa de él, sin embargo, no se lo esperó así de repente.

Una sorpresa tras otra… Cada una bañada con la extinción de frágiles vidas. Cómo le encantaba.

_-Quiero ser parte de Glen-_

La realización lo sacudió con un intenso bochorno.

No abrigaba horror; el sufrimiento le causaba placer. Su actuar le causaba placer.

Y nunca detendría tan exquisito regocijo; no. Sería parte de él

…

Los tres serían parte de él.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Cuatro

El doctor atendió el corte, lo limpió, esterilizó, y vendó.

Estando listo todo eso, Glen volvió a su celda sin realmente hacer algo significativo. Se mantuvo callado y tranquilo, como de costumbre, y tampoco mostró algún signo de afectación.

Los policías tampoco quisieron hacer algo al respecto, puesto que se encontraban algo aturdidos por la acción del día.

Él sí les daba mucho en qué pensar… Era sencillamente fascinante.

Y así se mantuvieron templados por el resto del día, perdidos en su entendimiento, desconociendo todo lo demás.

Ninguno sabía de las intenciones del otro hermano, por lo que se mantenían lineales con su objetivo.

No era necesario mencionar que el problema nacería si se enterasen. Allí el asunto explotaría, muy seguramente, y no tendrían motivo más fuerte por el cual discrepar.

A lo largo de toda su vida, ellos se la habían pasado discutiendo y peleando, antagonizándose por la simple gana de no dejar ganar al otro en nada. Su relación adquiría matices más oscuros por el carácter macabro de Scott, y por los constantes cambios de humor de Arthur y sus actitudes imperativas e impositoras.

Al encontrarse tan obsesionados con el ojioliva como lo estaban, y antes sintiendo tanta aprehensión para con él, no podían dejar pasar sentimientos de tal categoría.

¡Qué bueno que ninguno aún estaba enterado!

Debido a eso pudieron avanzar en su trato con Glen calmadamente, sin forzar la relación. Durante las siguientes semanas, abordaron, conversaron, y hasta incluso lograron sacarle diminutas sonrisas en ocasiones.

No había malos tratos, no recriminaciones, ni apuros. Sólo charlaban con un tipo que con el tiempo podría ser una especie de amigo. Aunque no era lo que buscaban en un principio, además del temor que existían con la aproximación.

Querían acercarse, sí, querían ser uno, sí. No obstante, no se atrevían a exponerse por completo.

Porque existía un espacio para el _miedo._

Un miedo profundo, casi instintivo, completamente natural. Un miedo por instinto de conservación.

Sabían por qué, conocían la paradoja.

Era como si estuvieran acercándose al matadero: Estando a un paso de ser arrasados por un dragón –para hacer gala de su justo sobrenombre-; un ser hipnotizante y fantástico, asombroso y seductor por definición.

Pero su origen bestial lo hacía una criatura dispuesta a despedazar cualquier cosa que se le acercara demasiado.

O de la que supiera demasiado.

Una vez en frente y expuestos, ¿Quién podría salvarlos?

…

¿Si lo primero que la bestia absorbió fue su voluntad?


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Cinco

Cada intercambio de miradas.

Cada paso al caminar.

Cada movimiento de manos.

Cada toque que le aplicaba sin su consentimiento a la fuerza.

Cada gesto, mueca, conversación o comentario.

Cada cosa que Glen hacía no lograba más que enloquecerlo, ponerlo al borde de un abismo tentadoramente adornado con el placer pasional.

Bien y aún no quería delatarse enteramente, pero no podía evitar la enfermiza inclinación que tenía por tomar cada parte de aquella criatura.

A veces pensaba que ya no importaba si lo devoraba. Tenía que hacerlo, de otra forma se volvería loco.

Scott lo siguió a todos lados, como si fuera un perro hambriento tras un suculento trozo de filete.

Era tan malditamente _adictivo_.

Detestaba el hecho que en ocasiones debía darle paso a Arthur para que se encargara y él se vaya con los otros, pero al final, se trataba de un trabajo de turnos y esas eran órdenes superiores.

Pero ese día tuvo suerte.

Su hermano tuvo que ir a supervisar el trabajo de los reos en las plantaciones de las afueras de Wakefield, y él pudo aprovechar eso para ofrecerse como _voluntario_ y cuidar de la conducta del prisionero n° 63289.

Lo sacó de las plantaciones rápidamente, y de inmediato lo llevó a su celda privada.

-"Pasa"- Dijo al abrirle la puerta. Glen hizo cuanto fue dicho y luego escuchó la puerta de metal ser cerrada. Volteó al segundo y se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo estaba también dentro, cuando siempre lo vigilaba desde fuera, como debía ser.

Fue a decir algo, pero no pudo. De un momento a otro estuvo acorralado entre la fría pared grisácea y el alto policía, que lo miraba con una sonrisa plantada en los labios y con ojos desafiantes.

-"¿Q-Qu-?"- Y ya no dijo nada más. Los labios de él absorbieron los suyos violentamente.

Un beso.

Sintió la suavidad, la textura, la humedad, el caliente contacto. Su boca lo enajenaba, no servía quererse proteger. De alguna manera u otra terminaría completamente demente.

El ojioliva no le respondió al instante, pero terminó haciéndolo eventualmente. Correspondió el beso con más parsimonia y menos voracidad, como tratando de complacerlo nada más.

A Scott no le gustó nada aquello, pues quería que él también lo disfrutara; quería oírlo gemir su nombre entre palabras cortadas y quejidos lascivos. Era toda una meta.

Mordió su labio y así tuvo acceso a su boca, en donde penetró con su lengua sin pensarlo dos veces. Exploró cada espacio, se dio el gusto y el tiempo de discernir su sabor acompañado de la sangre que no terminaba de fluir fuera de la laceración.

Escuchó un breve suspiro y sonrió. Estaba comenzando a gustarle, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Colocó una mano sobre su cadera y la otra sobre su cuello. La poquísima luz que entraba a la habitación se proyectaba directamente hacia su rostro y garganta, dándole un brillo dorado casi irresistible.

Bajó su cabeza hasta dicha parte y esparció agresivos besos, la recorrió de arriba abajo con su emprendida lengua y mordió cuantas veces quiso, con fuerza, dejando heridas por cicatrizar y marcas de las que bebió el fluido rojizo que excitaba más y más su poca entereza.

Las manos de Glen apretaban firmemente la camisa sobre el pecho de Scott, suprimiendo gritos agridulces de dolencia y placer. Las ágiles manos del pelirrojo se hicieron lugar por debajo del camisón, con el propósito de apreciar bajo su palpitar el tronco magullado que había avivado innumerables fantasías.

Ambos suspiraron por el toque. Scott se encontró frotando su creciente hombría contra las caderas de él, queriendo que sintiera e interpretara todo lo que era capaz de despertar en el orgulloso oficial con cabello de fuego.

Exhaló el aire pesadamente otra vez. No era tonto; entendió que a él le maravillaba tomar el control de la situación, y por eso se dejó hacer a la voluntad ajena, sacrificando la suya a la íntegra merced de él.

Apretó más la tela de la camisa.

_Se estaba comenzando a excitar…_

El otro sintió la temperatura del prisionero en aumento, y con esa convicción terminó de quitarle el uniforme de reo, brevemente rompiendo el toque de labios para pasar la prenda fuera de su cabeza y brazos.

Toda esa belleza lo embriagaba, extasiándolo al punto de encantarse con algo estrictamente prohibido, con esa pasión que viajaba a través de su estómago, pecho y manos impacientes por descubrir todo en esa fisionomía carnalmente apetecible.

No lo resistió y elevó su espigado cuerpo aún contra la pared, suspendiéndolo en el aire con la presión que ejercía en frente de él, ayudado por las piernas que se le subieron hasta las caderas. Así Glen pudo sentir la erección pulsando y dilatándose cerca a la suya propia, a lo que de nuevo se sumergieron en un afanoso danzar de labios, agresivo, hambriento, definido por la necesidad más humana del momento.

Scott no entendía cómo era todo eso posible. Su apático objeto de codicia le estaba correspondiendo; y nada le hacía más feliz, pero a la vez nada encajaba.

¿Qué era de ese horroroso dragón que calaba en su subconsciente y lo delirar por ser uno?

¿Aún estaba allí? Sí. Lo sentía latir en esos feroces e irónicamente calmados ojos; bajo esa aterciopelada piel casi sufría el dolor que le daban sus escamas puntiagudas.

Pareciera como si él tuviera el control, pero no se engañaba, era una farsa. Él era el tonto que no se contenía y obedecía lo despertado por quien tenía en frente como desarmado títere, uno demasiado destrozado como para evitar volverse loco con cada suspirar que oía se escapaba de sus preciosos labios color melón.

Qué estúpido era. Ya no era dueño de sí mismo, ya nunca podría tomar el mando.

Tampoco resistió quitarle los pantalones y los zapatos, clavar los dientes y las uñas a lo largo de todo el torso para dejar sus propias cicatrices, las de Scott Kirkland, que también sería parte de la vida de aquella tétrica leyenda. No quiso no besarlo, mucho menos quiso reprimir las ganas que tenía de masajear ese perfecto miembro erguido, ni de morder el lóbulo de su oreja para sacarle más sangre y hacerlo vocear agitado.

-"Ahora vas a ser mío, Glen. Sólo mío"-

Deslizó el cierre de su pantalón de vestir negro, dando paso a que la erección saliera casi inmediatamente, liberándose del prendimiento en la que la tenía su ropa.

-"¿Has hecho esto antes?"- Preguntó antes de proceder, para saber si necesitaría preparación o no.

-"S-Sí"- Glen asintió levemente con la cabeza, luego cerró los ojos, presionando los párpados con pujanza -"Ahhh…"-

Sintió que se invadió su interior de un solo golpe, preciso y decidido. Él gimió por el calor que lo envolvió en un segundo, con la sensación enfatizada por ser el ojioliva con quien se encontraba.

Comenzó a moverse torpemente, aumentando el ritmo de vaivén con cada embestida que daba dentro de él. Los gimoteos no hacían más que impulsar la necesidad por tal acción, el roce y la fricción eran más que plácidas y suculentas, y todo lo empujaba a un límite en donde encontraría el éxtasis más puro.

Sus palmas empezaron a sudar y a temblar ligeramente. Tomó una de las manos del criminal con otra suya, impregnando más y más su esencia en él.

Nunca se había sentido así.

El carácter ilícito de ese encuentro fortuito incitaba más la efusión y el deseo de exprimir el efímero momento hasta que llegase a su punto crítico.

Eso, precisamente, haría: Disfrutar del encuentro al máximo.

Por eso, y cansado de aquella posición, echó a Glen a la cama, en donde pudo observarlo con más detalle.

Con una expresión descaradamente morbosa, lamió la comisura de su boca, antes de saltar al mueble con el propósito de atacar aquel cuerpo.

Sus mejillas rosadas, el sudor cayendo por su frente y sienes, los hematomas y heridas recién hechos, aún bombeando un poco de líquido vital, el excelente físico…

Ninguna palabra le hacía justicia a semejante vista.

Aquellos orbes lo abordaron con intensidad, esperando el próximo movimiento. Scott obedeció el implícito imperativo y volvió a besarlo, agarrando sus caderas para tener mejor acceso a su entrada.

Repitió lo de la vez anterior, entrando y saliendo cuantas veces pudo. Besó todo el abdomen, lamió la cortadura de días atrás hasta que esta se abriera y a él se le escapara otro gemido acompañado de agonía.

_Quería marcar sus cuerpos entre las sábanas, para que así él siempre recordara…_

-"¿A-Así te g-gustaa?"-

Él respondió con jadeos interminables, justo cuando los asaltos agarraron su cima más potente y poderosa, dejando a ambos casi sin respiración.

-"¡S-Scott!"-

Fue cuestión de minutos hasta que Scott se viniera dentro de él, y casi al instante, él lo acompañó en alcanzar el orgasmo, exhausto hasta los huesos.

A pesar de ello, el beso no perdió el ímpetu sino hasta que el oficial escuchara ser llamado por el pasillo. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado, Glen lo miró con curiosidad y un poco de inocencia en su cara. Le suministró un último beso en los labios y se acicaló como pudo.

Salió y dejó la celda en un completo silencio, con todos esos olores que indicaban una sola cosa: Que Glen era ahora _suyo._

Él yació allí en el colchón, como emblema de lo que acababa de acontecerse.

Tuvo la satisfacción de conocer aquel cuerpo y de sellarlo violentamente.

Nada lo sacó de ese paraíso de sensaciones; a partir de ese encuentro sus emociones se elevaron, casi se enamoraba por la apariencia, la percepción y el acto.

¿Enamorarse?

No lo creyó, no quiso.

Pero él… Él era demasiado tentador, el único que había generado tan divino goce.

…

¿Acaso amaba a Glen Llywelyn?


	6. Capítulo Seis

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Seis

7 de Junio de 1926.

Estaban casi a tres semanas de la ejecución de prisionero n° 63289.

Arthur se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, y la precipitación del clima matinal no ayudaba en nada.

Vio a través de la ventana: Afuera llovía a cántaros, no había nadie en la calle, ni en el parque de esparcimiento, mucho menos en los quehaceres de la intemperie.

Con Glen dentro de Wakefield, el trabajo se había hecho mucho más pesado. Nunca podía pasar desapercibido, ni ignorársele por aunque fuese un segundo.

Se apresuró así en tomar el último sorbo de su té Darjeeling para ir a recogerlo del comedor y acompañarlo a su aseo interdiario. Agarró el abrigo de corte largo del perchero en su estación, y salió a paso ligero, abriéndose camino hacia el primer piso.

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras de amargura con Scott, que se encontraba especialmente malhumorado ese día. No le prestó importancia porque sabía que era un idiota, así lo ignoró. Localizó al prisionero en cuestión y se le acercó para ponerle las esposas y dirigirlo hasta las duchas.

Durante el camino hablaron un poco acerca de temas triviales y superficialidades. Le dolió que fuera así, puesto que lo que realmente ansiaba era estrechar lazos y conocerlo mejor.

Estaba empezando a darse por vencido. Tal vez no era para él, ¡Tal vez ni le interesaba!

Él era tan introvertido con sus emociones, que no le era fácil mantener sus ilusiones en pie.

Se acercaba y se alejaba al mismo tiempo. Pensaba haber descubierto algo interesante que lo hacía sentir como si lo conociese mejor, pero luego aparecía otra cosa que le probaba exactamente lo contrario.

¿Y si estaba perdiendo el tiempo? O aún peor, ¿si todo era una trampa para asesinarlo? Eso ya era demasiado paranóico.

¡No sabía nada de nada!

El carácter de tan extraño personaje lo dejaba en la duda absoluta, y apenas era capaz de dar inocentes tanteos en busca de una resolución. Estaba perdido.

Llegaron al destino asignado, con cierta incomodidad en el ambiente que los rodeaba. Sobó la parte de atrás de su cuello y estiró los párpados -"Ya puedes entrar a las duchas. Yo te esperaré aquí afuera"-

Se sentó en una banca del preámbulo hacia la cámara de aseo, en donde los presos dejaban su ropa y se cambiaban al salir.

Glen buscó un cesto para dejar las suyas y lo jaló con él hasta la misma banca, se sentó, y comenzó a desvestirse.

El rubio sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron, y le miró boquiabierto –"¿Te vas a desvestir aquí?"-

-"¿No es este el lugar para hacerlo?"-

-"P-Pues sí, pero…"-

-"Entonces está bien"-

Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, las medias, y el pantalón, dejando su ropa interior para el final. El de al lado tragó saliva y lo observó paralizado, no sabiendo qué hacer o en dónde meterse. Vio cómo se puso de pie y exhibió su cuerpo plenamente desnudo sin preocupación. Permaneció viéndole, lerdo, ojeando su composición de arriba abajo.

_Oh Dios…_

El ojioliva lo miró con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente, a lo que él sólo desvió la mirada, acalorado y rosado, con la saliva casi escapándosele de la boca.

_Glen…_

Caminó hasta la ducha despreocupadamente.

Arthur aprovechó para mirarlo de nuevo, con más cuidado.

_Tenía que…_

¡No! No podía pensar eso. Él no era un pervertido.

_O tal vez sí…_

Cuando perdió de vista a aquella persona y escuchó el sonido del agua deslizándose y golpeando el suelo, siguió el rastro hasta llegar a aquel aseo. Se escondió tras una puerta y desde allí lo observó tanto y como quiso.

Ansió abochornado.

Esa parte de él cambiaba ante la vista por segunda vez.

Vio todo, absolutamente todo de él, y no podía gustarle más.

Cerró los párpados de golpe, no pudiendo evitar las ganas que tenía de tocar ese pecho, esos brazos, y ese ideal miembro.

Unas gotitas de líquido cayeron en su rostro y le hicieron bajar de vuelta a la realidad. Su preciado Glen estaba delante de él, mirándolo con severidad.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"E-Eh y-yo…"- Agachó el porte, apenado, más avergonzado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. –"¡D-Disculpa! Mejor me voy…"-

Él pegó una mano en la pared para no dejarlo ir, demandando una respuesta apropiada -"Dímelo"-

Estaba tan apegado a él, que casi podía sentir el calor que su piel emanaba. Estaba allí, se veía tan apuesto y tan bien, y a él sólo le daban ganas de hacer una cosa…

No sobrellevó la presión en su mente y se le abalanzó para besarlo, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Presionó sus cuerpos, juntos, tratando de grabar cada detalle en el suyo todavía cubierto.

Se vio forzado a alejarse cuando no sintió ninguna réplica por parte de él.

-"A-Ah-"-

Más avergonzado aún, se dispuso a escapar, pero una delicada mano que se posó en su mejilla lo inmovilizó al momento; unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos lo desarmaron y confundieron hasta que las rodillas le temblaron y el pulso se le volvió irregular.

Una corta separación que lo dejó sin aliento, y una mirada de comprensión de los ojos que le encantaban, fueron suficientes para que anunciara su pedido.

El indebido pedido.

-"¡M-Maldición! T-Tómame ahora, Glen, por favor…"- Gruñó entre dientes.

El susodicho bajó la vista y vio el volumen en su entrepierna, entendiendo lo que debía hacer: Le cortó el aire con otro beso, mientras acariciaba su cuello y él le atrapaba la cintura entre los brazos que sólo lo querían más cerca.

Lo guió despacio hasta la ducha en donde había estado bañándose, y una vez allí, cerró la puerta del limitado cubículo para que nadie los vea.

Se apresuró con las caricias, que sabía eran algo que él disfrutaba. Lo podía decir por la forma en la que lo acariciaba y se frotaba contra él, demandando afecto. Explotó el saber hasta que el más pequeño pronunciara leves sonidos de complacencia y animación.

Los mismos llegaron a ponerlo más duro y a prepararlo. Fue allí cuando se deshizo de la vestimenta de Arthur, ya mojada por el agua de la ducha que no se molestaron en cerrar.

-"G-Glen"- Se agitó entre jadeos, rozando su pecho. Él lo envolvió con más apetencia, jugó con su lengua y lamió sus labios, atormentándolo a sobremanera.

El otro tomó su hombría y la friccionó con avidez, un poco de cariño, y eso no lo llegó a entender. Escuchó un moderado gemido de Glen y siguió con su tarea, buscando darle más placer y finalmente ofrecerle su cuerpo.

…

De pronto ya estaban en el suelo, sobre sus losetas empapadas. El ojioliva semi-echado y con la espalda recostada en la pared; Arthur reclinado sobre él, besando su cuello apasionadamente, con las manos aún atareadas. Las caricias que le daba en el cabello con una mano y en la cintura, bajando por su cadera, con la otra, lo hacían desearlo al borde del delirio.

-"¿Estás listo? Ahhh…"- Pronunció al oído del inglés. El aire que tocó su piel ocasionó un gemido breve y un estremecimiento tenue.

-"Sí…"-

Glen tomó sus caderas y lo sentó sobre su erección, haciéndolo descender lentamente y con sumo cuidado.

-"Argh"- Arthur soltó un bufido placentero, más audible que el sonido anterior, una vez que lo tuvo dentro de él completamente.

Las sensaciones, gustos, percepciones; el agua que nunca dejó de caer, el roce bucal que nunca se extinguió: Todo eso creó un momento más que preciso para que el vaivén comenzara con lentitud, cuidando la integridad del deslumbrado joven. Mientras los jadeos y el ritmo cardiaco aumentaban, así lo hacía la fuerza de las estocadas, cuyos golpes dejaron sus marcas en el trasero del rubio y en la pelvis del galés.

Nada los detenía, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido fuera de la esfera de ese instante, _su_

Instante.

No podía estar más dichoso: Tener a Glen invadiéndolo era algo que no se imaginó, pero que no desecharía. Era perfecto, al igual que él. Cada golpe era ideal, hecho a su medida.

Era magnífico.

-"¡G-Glen! ¡Mmmf!"-

No contuvo los sonidos lúbricos que pensó reprimir en su garganta, pues los movimientos de él no lo dejaban, siendo demasiado sublimes como para no despertar tales gemidos y exponerlo con tal crueldad.

Dios, le gustaba tanto…Sólo esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma manera.

Recordó que quería ser parte de él.

… Y lo estaba siendo ahora, de alguna manera. Casi lo lograba.

_Finalmente…_

Se besaron más, él le susurraba cosas a su oído, del tipo de cosas que hacen que se sacuda el interior y se ericen los vellos de los brazos. Así, las embestidas subieron hasta su máxima intensidad, ya por última vez.

Suspiró con prolongación y Arthur gimió con su última gota de placer. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Su sudor y sus fluidos fueron llevados por el rocío. Los dos permanecieron inertes por unos minutos, jadeando hasta recomponerse.

El inglés rompió el silencio luego de posar sus labios sobre los otros con enternecedora delicadeza.

-"Quiero ayudarte"-

Quería ayudarlo, sí, era algo decidido. El horror persistía, el miedo nunca lo dejaba solo, pero más podía su interés y el gusto indescifrable que sentía por la naturaleza fascinante de sus ojos.

Debía tener las cosas mal… Arthur Kirkland era un hombre despojado de sus luces y su cordura.

Todo por esas iris verde oliva…

-"¿A qué te refieres, Arthur?"-

-"Me refiero a que… Quiero que seas tú, Glen, no un asesino al que se le vaya a sacrificar. No podría creer que te limites a eso… ¡Digo! Siendo tú…!"-

Se sonrojó de nuevo, miró a otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido –"… tan maravilloso"- Musitó pausadamente.

Glen le miró nada más, no dijo nada. Tampoco era como si él lo quisiera, o lo esperara, le era suficiente con haber pasado la mañana así, con su compañía, con su calor…

_Glen…_

Ojalá pudiese leerlo, sin que la oscuridad a su alrededor lo devore a dolorosos mordiscos.

_-Ahora soy parte de él, no permitiré que eso cambie-_


	7. Capitulo Siete

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Siete

-"¡Maldición!"-

Gritó, pateó, golpeó. Pero nada parecía poder vaciar el remolino de emociones que estaba en su interior.

Scott Kirkland yacía en el suelo de su casa, de madrugada, con el rostro empapado de sudor y con los puños rojos de tanto golpear la pared.

Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez, estaba agotado con todo ese ejercicio al querer quitarse la furia de encima.

_-"Glen Llywelyn procederá a morir en la silla eléctrica el 28 de Junio, vayan preparándolo"- _Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con cruel y doloroso eco.

Dolía mucho.

E igual, ¿qué podía decir en contra de eso? Desde el comienzo supo que sería ejecutado, desde que abrieron la puerta de la maldita celda acolchonada y lo dejaron andar por la prisión porque tenía decidido el futuro de todas maneras, y que de eso no había nada que discutir. . Lo sabía, discernía y entendía todo. Pero no lo concebía.

Menuda estupidez.

Preguntas y preguntas se hicieron paranoicamente en su cabeza. Tales como, ¿qué sería de él si no volviera a verlo?, ¿Wakefield sería lo mismo?, ¿dejaría su oficio?

¿Por qué se sentía así?

¡No tenía sentido!

No podía imaginarse un mundo sin él.

¿Cómo? Era sencillo: El encuentro en la celda 7218 Nunca dejó su cabeza. Mezcló todo lo que sintió ese día con lo que sentía hasta ese punto de la relación, y todo encajó.

Era casi inminente, casi una verdad: Estaba completamente enamorado.

Las miradas, el conversar, las caricias y el sexo…

Ese no era un caso regular, estaba por sobre todo.

¿En verdad podría ser que lo amara?

_-Reflexionemos un poco- _Se dijo. Inventó atajos y todas las salidas posibles, pero sólo llegaba a un resultado: enamoramiento. Amaba al ojioliva. Más que a todo y más que a nada.

Juntó todas las razones y las puso en un solo concepto, _el concepto de él_.

Estaban su apariencia, su personalidad distante e indiferente, el misterio que encerraba, aquellos orbes brillando desde la oscuridad, repletos de nada…

Eso era poco, pero no podría decir más. Eran justos motivos para caer hacia alguien.

Si es que no se tomaba en cuenta que gran parte de él pertenecía a un maldito psicópata… De esa forma, la alienación de su carácter salía a flote, pero también peligraba y se denigraba.

Glen lo había tragado, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Había consumido su vida entera, y él nunca hizo algo, aun cuando todo transcurría frente a su vista como el calmado flujo del caudal de un sangriento río.

¿Cómo podía estarle pasando algo así?: Enamorado, entregado a ver la flor de ese amor desaparecer con el horror que había erguido. No era justo. No _podía_ terminar.

Ridículo.

Era un policía, un individuo que supuestamente buscaba el bien de la sociedad.

¡Qué torpeza para más fachosa!

Pensó como tal un momento: Glen Llywelyn, asesino de 132 personas, _merecía_ la silla eléctrica. _Merecía_ que se le voltearan las espaldas, _merecía_ el cruel olvido. Sería estúpido –además de inútil- pensar que sería mejor si viviera su vida completa.

Eso le decía el _deber_; cosa muy distinta le decía la parte emocional de su cerebro.

-"Debe haber una forma… ¡No puede irse así por así!"-

¿Por qué? Porque no lo quería. Porque necesitaba el alimento de esa maldad y de la sarcástica vida de su vacío.

Ya estaba loco, podía estarlo más. Pero esa locura era una dulce, una extática y disfrutable. Lo hacía al tanto de lo que estaba mal en él, de lo feo, lo terrible y lo innombrable de su monstruosa personalidad. Y esa figura se paraba al lado de todo, extendiéndole la mano para que dejara la maldición discurrir.

.. . Iba a liarse con algo más grande que él.

Tenía que impedirlo: Era _necesario._

* * *

><p>Arthur manejaba su auto por la vía rápida, queriendo llegar pronto a su casa y cocinarse algo de comer.<p>

Aunque realmente no tenía prisa, pues vivía solo y no tenía tanta hambre. Estaba, más bien, _ansioso: _No podía dejar de pensar en Glen y en su ejecución, que ya tenía fecha lista, y una demasiado próxima: Faltaba poco más de una semana, y él no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

Debía estar bien que un criminal con tal historial encontrara el fin ce sus perjudiciales acciones; debía estar bien que muriera y que fuera enterrado muy profundo para que se pudriera y se olvidase, borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Era lo justo y lo correcto, _estaba bien_.

Y él, más que nadie, debería entenderlo y apoyarlo: Era un policía. Había jurado defender Inglaterra de sus hijos malos y hacer mejor la vida de los ciudadanos honestos …Pero no lo sentía así.

Prefería creer en Glen y lo mucho que le amaba.

Sí, le amaba. Era tonto, burdo y estúpido, no tenía sentido cristiano, menos humano, por tratarse de él.

Con todo eso, le quería, le deseaba, le interesaba a sobremanera. Y más por lo que habían compartido días atrás, por toda esa pasión y todo ese júbilo junto que le explotaba el hígado de sólo acordarse, que le hacía sudar las manos y que la vista se le nublase.

No quería que eso acabara, no tan rápido, al menos. Le aterraba la idea y lo dejaba atónito. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver aquellos distantes ojos jamás.

¿Qué haría si él se iba?

No podría volver a trabajar en esa prisión, ¡volvería a ser un infierno! Su vida quedaría despojada de lo único en que pensaba, cada día, noche y hasta en el sueño.

Todo sería un desastre sin él. Arthur sería un desastre sin él.

…

Quiso pensar que si se le daba una oportunidad, si él estaba a su lado, podría cambiar su rumbo.

Era más que supuesto: Tanta clase y tan finos gustos, tan calmado proceder… Todas esas cosas eran propias de una persona refinada y culta, y Glen era una, por lo que con cierta ayuda podría encaminársele.

Y él quería ser ese apoyo. Quería ser libre para amarlo.

-"Maldita sea"- Gruñó entre los dientes.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura?

… ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Glen?

Estaba mal.

Pero desafortunadamente habían otras cosas igual de malas, y que merecían el mismo nivel de aflicción y preocupación.

Sí.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho que Scott estuviera interesado, también. El desgraciado siempre miraba al galés, le hablaba y tomaba cada pequeña oportunidad para estar con él. Era demasiado obvio.

Seguro le había conmovido su belleza, y por lo mismo, era más que probable que sintiera el lascivo deseo ardiendo en sus entrañas cada vez que lo veía. Él era así, Arthur lo conocía mejor que nadie. Lo que más le rabiaba era que tuviera la insolencia de tocarlo, en el rostro, observándolo, sonriéndole… Era asqueroso.

Pero allí no acababa el asunto. Glen también le hablaba, a veces le miraba, aún con su calmada y flemática actitud.

¡El muy asqueroso seguro le había metido intrigas al cerebro!

Tenía que terminar con eso que su hermano se traía entre manos si quería la completa atención de él. Y también tenía que buscar una manera de que su lapidación no se lleve a cabo.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-

Entonces, una luz lo iluminó: ¿Qué tal si, por una vez en su vida, convencía a su hermano mayor para formar una alianza? No dudaba que él querría ayudar al asesino, pues además de gustarle, estaba enfermizamente obsesionado con su pasado criminal, excitándose con cada horroroso crimen por lo que ellos mismos contenían.

Ambos estaban interesados en él. Podrían encontrar respaldo el uno en el otro para consumar su cometido.

Así se peleaba la guerra, ¿no? Te alías con el enemigo para obtener lo que quieres, y luego puedes aprovechar en despedazarlo.

Una alianza con Scott no parecía, bajo tales circunstancias, una tan mala idea.

Lo evaluó mucho tiempo, durante el camino, la llegada a casa, la cena y lo previo al dormitar.

Era el plan ideal.

* * *

><p>Dio un paso al lado, luego regresó por el camino, volvió a avanzar, regresó, y avanzó.<p>

Caminaba a lo largo de la oficina de su hermano, esperando a que éste llegara para empezar su turno.

Empezaban a la misma hora, a las 5 de la mañana, pero eran obligados a llegar una hora antes para alistar todo lo que necesitarían o escribir los reportes. Él, como siempre, había llegado cinco para las cuatro, justo al tiempo indicado, como debería ser según los estatutos de lo correcto y admirable.

Eran ahora las cuatro y cuarenta y dos, y el pelirrojo no daba señales de vida. Arthur comenzaba a impacientarse, maldiciéndolo por ser tan irresponsable y no tomar su cargo en serio. Justo cuando iba a arrojar el gigantesco reloj de la habitación por la ventana, escuchó los pesados pasos sobre el suelo de concreto.

Los reconoció al instante.

A los pocos segundos, una figura alta y adormecida se asomó por el umbral del cuarto, sobándose los ojos de los que colgaban semicírculos negros que contrastaban con la piel pálida.

-"¡A estas horas llegas! ¡Eres un maldito asno, Llegando tarde al trabajo con el que pagas tu comida, imbécil!"- Los nervios lo tenían irritado, tal vez demasiado.

El otro se despertó completamente por la sorpresa, y luego de arquear las cejas hacia arriba, las frunció con molestia. –"¿Qué mierda haces aquí, idiota? ¿Estás tan mal que no puedes ni darte cuenta que esta no es tu renegada oficina?"-

El rubio se calmó, no queriendo discutir antes de hacerle la petición que podría salvar a Glen con suerte. Tragó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, nublando su mente. Cuando estuvo en paz, le respondió por fin –"Sé que no es mi cuarto. La verdad es que te esperaba para hablar contigo"-

-"¿Hablar? ¡Jah! como si eso fuera posible con un engreído como tú"- Jaló la silla frente a su escritorio para poder sentarse y poner los zapatos sobre el mismo, y luego sacó un cigarro de su cajón y lo prendió para fumarlo. –"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Seamos razonables ahora, Scott. Lo que vengo a decirte es muy serio"- Puso un tono circunspecto, tratando de convencer al mayor de que se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

-"Bueno, ¡ya! Dime con qué idiotez vienes ahora, _hermanito_"-

-"Es con respecto a la ejecución de Glen Llywelyn. Sabes que falta poco para eso, ¿no? Ayer nos lo informaron"-

-"Sí"- Desvió la mirada pensativo, mordiendo su labio con preocupación. Eso no pasó por alto ante la vista de Arthur, quien así comprobó que era ya más que irrebatible que a su hermano le gustara el ojioliva. –"¿Qué hay con eso?"-

-"Sé que sonará descabellado, pero quisiera que me ayudes a evitar dicho suceso. Verás… He notado que estás interesado en él, no me atrevo a decir en qué sentido, pero la verdad es que yo también le aprecio, y que termine así…"-

Scott lo miró con asco –"¡Sabía que tenía razón! Bueno, es que era evidente, con la cara que ponías cuando lo veías"- Frunció el ceño y lo ojeó de arriba abajo –"¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ayudarte?"-

-"No tanto a mí, sino a él. Debes hacerlo"-

-"Cierra la puerta"-

Él le hizo caso y fue a cerrarla con seguro. Cuando volteó para encarar al mayor, se encontró con su puño, el cual lo golpeó de tal forma que hizo que le tambalearan las piernas. Antes que pudiera recobrar la entera consciencia, fue halado con la tela de su túnica –"¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Y sobre todo, ¿quién te crees para interponerte entre él y yo? Puedo destrozar tus patéticos sentimientos cuando se me pegue la gana"-

Éste lo empujó con fuerza y se lo sacó de encima, con el rostro rojo por el porrazo y los ojos llenos de ira. –"¿Patéticos? ¿Además de bruto eres ciego? Lo que yo tengo con él no es el mero y bestial deseo morboso que tú debes sentir, cretino. ¡No me vengas a joder ahora!"- Y con eso le propinó un rápido pero poderoso golpe en el estómago, que lo redujo en un instante.

Se recobró y mandó otro puño hacia su mandíbula, haciendo que volase hasta la puerta otra vez. Se le acercó y le arrinconó, susurrándole con veneno –"¿Estas enamorado de Glen, imbécil?"- Su mirada destapó cierto temor en él, pero no quiso mostrarla, así que sólo se mantuvo en silencio, buscando una respuesta ingeniosa para evitar el embarazoso tema.

Perdió la paciencia –"¡Respóndeme! ¿O quieres que te mate aquí y ahora?"- De pronto tuvo un revólver en la mano, apuntándole directamente a los sesos.

Tragó saliva y supo que no le quedaba más que decírselo. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar su arma en la oficina?

Maldición.

-"S-Sí"-

Bajó el arma y la guardó en el estuche incrustado en su correa. Retrocedió unos pasos masajeándose en entrecejo, intentando relajarse.

Era cierto lo que pensó: Arthur tenía algo con quien él amaba, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Sin embargo, lo que le propuso su hermano era de verse con detenimiento.

Sus ojeras y su cansancio eran producto de la larguísima charla que tuvo consigo mismo durante la noche anterior y la madrugada, concentrado en sus sentimientos, en la paranoia que sentía por el contexto, y buscando alguna forma de rescatar al disputado objeto de deseo.

Ya tenía un plan, pero aún con eso necesitaba la ayuda de _alguien_.

Y si él se lo proponía, ¡bueno! Era para no ver morir a Glen.

No podría, ya era consciente de eso.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"-

Lo consideró un poco más. No halló más nada.

-"Vale… Pero no creas que te has librado. Una vez que él sea libre, te mataré"-

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente –"Bien por mí. Tu amenaza me da una escusa para acabar contigo primero"-

-"¡Jah! Bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera, sabandija. Tengo un plan. Siéntate en el maldito sillón y préstame atención"-

…

Así, discutieron el plan entre insultos, golpes, patadas, sarcasmo y brutalidades. Lo acordaron prácticamente todo, desde la fecha en que lo harían, hasta las ubicaciones que cada uno tendría a la hora precisa.

Tocadas las seis fueron a rondar el pabellón rojo, y más tarde, cuando salieron de su turno, conversaron el caso más a fondo. Con eso se sintieron un poco más tranquilos, o al menos recobraron el sueño.

Glen saldría antes de que se consumara la condena. Nada lo impediría.


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Ocho

Estaban arreglando el salón, la silla y la buena condición de su sistema eléctrico, los asientos de los podridos espectadores, y preparando al verdugo adecuadamente.

Scott veía todo con disimulada impaciencia. Se le había llamado para ayudar con los preparativos, mientras Arthur vigilaba al sentenciado asesino.

Eran las cinco y treinta de la tarde, lo que les dejaba con una hora y media exacta para cumplir con su plan.

Se excusó con alguna insignificancia y se dirigió a su oficina –Al menos fue allí a donde dijo que iría-

En realidad fue al teléfono de la planta, para llamar a la compañía que les proveía equipos. Estaba autorizado para realizar dichas decisiones, pues la baja de personal los había llevado a convertirse en oficiales multi-tareas. Ordenó los equipos enfatizando que los requería urgentemente, por lo que la empresa se vio obligada a mandar el pedido cuanto antes.

La orden llegó al cabo de treinta minutos.

Él esperó en la entrada de la prisión para no levantar tanta conmoción. Se encargó personalmente de llevar la gran caja en un carrito de carga, pues no quería que la tarea involucre a más personas de las que necesitaba para su plan.

Subió hasta su pabellón sigilosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie. Entró a su cubículo con el paquete, aparentando buscar las llaves del estante de almacenamiento. Allí lo esperaban Arthur y Glen, que estaba cubierto con una gorra tan grande que con su sombra le tapaba el rostro, y vestido con otras ropas que no eran el uniforme de Wakefield.

Con ayuda del rubio, vaciaron la gigantesca caja y pusieron toda la mercancía en una más pequeña, en donde cabía de igual manera, luego hicieron que el reo entre en la primera, para después cubrirlo con una manta y hacerle un agujero al cartón, de manera que pudiera respirar.

El mayor salió al pasillo con la caja en la que estaba el ojioliva, y se encaminó hacia el almacén, en donde una vez allí, fingió con cinismo encontrar el equipo incorrecto, tal vez por una _equivocación _de los proveedores.

Abrió la caja y ojeó su contenido falsamente.

-"Ahh… Parece que se han equivocado. Menudos idiotas"-

La actuación era por si a caso alguien pasaba, aunque no fue realmente necesaria.

Volvió a su despacho, dejó el paquete a un lado y buscó las llaves de la puerta de su auto, supuestamente para conducir hasta la fábrica y cambiar el pedido.

Afuera se encontró 'casualmente' con Ludwig –no había sido así de verdad, debido a que él calculó que estaría allí para esa hora, porque en ese piso le parecía un poco más fresco- Lo saludó de lo más normal, como si nada pasara.

-"Hola, Ludwig"-

-"Buenas tardes. ¿Vas a dejar eso?"- Señaló la caja en el carrito.

-"Sí. Los idiotas de Wendorff's se han equivocado con el pedido otra vez. Voy a ir a devolvérselos hoy mismo y a ponerlos en su lugar. ¿Te parece si me cubres? Arthur ya está vigilando a Llywelyn, así que no debes preocuparte por eso. Sólo echa un ojo a los regulares"-

-"Esta bien…"- Suspiró –"Pero me la debes, Kirkland"-

-"Aye. Te la pagaré otro día"-

Hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue sin más, llevando el bulto consigo. Lo bajó de la misma forma que lo subió, intentando no captar ningún tipo de atención. Mientras tanto, Arthur había logrado sacar la segunda caja, en la cual pusieron los artefactos recién entregados. Se las arregló para salir de Wakefield sin que ninguna cámara lo pillara, caminó hasta el pastizal que se extendía en donde se encontraría con su hermano.

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo; se pararon frente a un lúgubre árbol y se miraron el uno al otro con alivio.

Ya había caído la noche.

Ese día el sol había salido como nunca, casi había hecho calor, y el cielo aún guardaba ciertos manchones naranjas y violetas con las estrellas, viéndose sencillamente hermoso.

Era un día perfecto. Habían logrado sacar a Glen. Miró su reloj, vio la hora: Seis y quince.

Lo habían salvado con cuarenta y cinco minutos de anticipación. Qué feliz estaba.

Llenó sus pulmones con aire fresco, aspiró los aromas nocturnos y sintió el sabor de la aspiración llevada a cabo. Quiso verlo.

-"¡Saquémoslo!"- Se acercó al cartón después de poner la que sostenía sobre el césped húmedo con el rocío.

Ansiosamente la abrió, perdiendo de vista a Scott que descansaba a un lado, y pensando encontrarse con los ojos verdes que lo volvían loco, enamorándolo hasta que doliese.

… Pero allí no había nada, ni siquiera estaba la manta de cuadros escoceses que usaron para cubrirlo.

-"¿E-Eh?"-

De pronto sintió frio atravesar su espalda, luego intenso y agonizante dolor. No volteó, se quedó allí, inmóvil, sintiendo lo que vino: Percibió que el punzón era aplastado más adentro en su pecho, sintió humedad sobre su piel, camisa y abrigo.

Vino un breve dolor más, él lo entonó con un quejido desprovisto de aliento.

Escupió sangre. No supo por qué.

Cayó hacia adelante, apenas logrando dar la vuelta boca arriba. El artefacto se hundió aún más, la dolencia incrementó. Vio dos orbes verde oliva, brillando con manía y desdén.

Escuchó un gruñido y una risa.

Ya no volvió a sentir nada más.

Una lágrima descendió por la esquina de su ojo derecho y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Su vista se nubló.

Todo quedó oscuro y en infinito silencio.

…


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**WAKEFIELD**

Capítulo Nueve

Glen vio como el cuerpo cayó frío al suelo

Permaneció viéndolo con cierta satisfacción: Se sentía bien asesinar después de tanto tiempo reprimido en la horrible y repugnante prisión de alta seguridad.

Arthur se volteó lentamente, sorprendido y moribundo. Había dado justo en el corazón.

La nula capacidad para sostenerse con sus brazos generó que cayera simplemente de espaldas, a lo que el cuchillo asesino se hundió más en su pecho, destrozando su corazón por completo.

Le miró con desconcierto, dolor, cariño…

Con el asqueroso cariño que le había cogido estando allí dentro, incluso llegándole a amar incondicionalmente…

Pero si eso era obvio; si no, ¿cómo habría sido capaz de violar la ley sólo para protegerlo?

Odiaba ese tipo de caridad, le resultaba repugnante, irracional, y estúpida.

No negó que fue su plan desde el principio… Previó que ambos policías podrían enamorarse de él desde la vez que los vio por primera vez. Su carácter, genio y especial habilidad para entender a otros, le permitió realizar que la primera mirada que intercambió con cada uno dejó una fuerte impresión en ellos.

Vislumbró la transición entre la vida y la muerte una vez más: Todo el dolor y el cariño se consumaron en una lágrima que cayó por el lado de su fino rostro, para después morir allí, exánime, si saber por qué moría o si realmente moría tan siquiera.

Era tan bello… Su fría alma se alegraba cada vez que podía ver ese espectáculo. Aunque a su parecer faltaba algo de brutalidad, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención con esta víctima.

Sería inútil, después de todo, apuñalarlo o cortarlo o hacerle algo más, pues ya estaba muerto.

Si el cuerpo no sufría, no era entretenido.

Parte de esa inclinación por el sufrimiento físico era lo que justificaba su disposición a exterminar.

Le fascinaba: Matar a alguien obtuso, que no tuviera propósito en el mundo o que viviera a costa de la felicidad de los demás, era algo que había adoptado como costumbre por varios años.

Ver a la gente deslizarse hasta la demencia, gritando de sufrimiento y por sus vidas, lo hacía sentir como un sádico dios.

Tenía otras razones, no obstante. Cada una envolvía particularmente a su víctima, pero la fórmula general para estimular su voluntad era el sentimiento de repugnancia: El asesinaba gente que le daba asco.

Por repudio, por su estupidez, por su descaro a mostrarse tan imperfectos ante el mundo.

A veces pensaba que la imperfección más cruda era un pecado… Y los pecados se castigan, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

La imperfección mataba a los genios, como casi lo mató a él.

El orden y la pulcritud eran necesarias, así se lo dictaba su capricho con la perfección.

Lo merecían.

Había pasado por muchas cosas en su pasado, y aunque las dejara a un lado para continuar con su transcurso, siempre le perseguían, amenazando su entereza y creando el especial aborrecimiento hacia la gente de la misma naturaleza pútrida que tuvieron sus castigadores.

Sacudió la cabeza. Prefirió no acordarse, o al menos no ahora, pues aún faltaba otro.

Volteó para ver a Scott, contemplándolo con detenimiento:

Sus ojos se encontraban más abiertos de lo normal, de ellos se desplegaba un resplandor ponzoñoso, tenía una ceja levantada y la otra recta en su sitio, y una psicótica sonrisa se asomaba por sus facciones extasiadas.

La reacción lo sobrecogió. Ese actuar era anormal, no había duda de eso.

Acababa de asesinar a su hermano menor, pero a él no parecía fastidiarle en lo absoluto. Miraba el cuerpo, la herida en el pecho, los ojos salidos, la boca abierta de la que caía un hilo de sangre, todo, como si se tratara de la escena más narcótica.

Cierto agrado colmó su interior. Tal vez esa mutada y trastornada personalidad del pelirrojo era lo que lo había mantenido con vida hasta ese momento, por sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano pequeño.

Dejó de mirar el cadáver y lo vio a los ojos.

Los sintió llenos de efusión y de bizarra alegría. Curveó un poco sus labios, divertido por aquel hombre que patéticamente se había enamorado de él, también.

El escenario era ridículo y nauseabundamente dramático.

…Pero de alguna manera excitante.

Antes que pudiera entender el por qué, inconscientemente se dirigió hacia el policía recostado en el árbol, empuñando su segunda daga y apuntándolo con ella.

Escuchó una carcajada.

Despertó por completo.

Iba a matarlo.

-"Lo lamento, Scott, pero ya no eres necesario"-

Iba dar una estocada firma. Quiso darla.

Su fuerza lo traicionó y sin saber cómo, se halló a sí mismo recostado contra el tronco y con su víctima frente a él, sujetándole ambas manos con fuerza.

Aceptaba que era naturalmente más fuerte que él.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, se acercó tan campante a posta, aún sabiendo que terminaría así

-"¿Con qué ya no soy necesario?"- Su aliento acarició su oreja, su voz parecía ronronearle.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Lo conocía a él y a su manera de proceder, prácticamente calculaba cada paso que podía dar.

No creía que su perversión fuera innata y propia de él. Era casi imposible que odiara a su hermano desde siempre, y que durante el mismo tiempo sintiera desdén hacia la fragilidad humana.

_Si era así, él sería…_

Había visto como maltrataba a los otros reos cuando ellos lo desafiaban. Los golpeaba brutalmente hasta que sangraran, a veces con el garrote, o con una vara, provocándoles dolor prolongado y en ocasiones dejándolos casi muertos.

También lo había visto maltratar animales, pájaros, ratas y perros, por el puro placer que parecía estimularle. Había presenciado la ira que le descargaba a Arthur cuando estaba enojado, lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojaba al suelo, allí le pateaba, y cuando este quería defenderse, no dudaba en sacar su revólver y apuntarle sin escrúpulos.

Él nunca le dio razones, pero de haberlo hecho, era más que seguro que también habría tratado de agredirlo, aunque le gustara.

Era tan violento y amaba tanto el sufrimiento. Era extraño, predecible, patético, horroroso y en ocasiones interesante.

Pero aquella bestia era apacible, después de todo, y con sólo un ademán, logró traerlo de cabeza.

Y sí que le sirvió: Al igual que el hombre muerto, él también había sido usado como parte de una estrategia que sólo beneficiaría a Glen, devolviéndole la anhelada libertad.

Sólo para eso habían servido.

-"Ya no".

-"¿Por eso mismo mataste al idiota?"-

Scott se sentía más que a gusto. No tuvo que deshacerse de su hermano al final, fue Glen mismo quien lo eliminó, y casi se sintió ganador.

Arthur terminó consumido por la tinieblas del ojioliva, y él aún quedaba vivo: Llegó al final, mientras que el otro se quedó a un paso de encontrar un destino junto a su amado.

Reconoció, no obstante, que aunque amara profundamente al condenado, no llegó a confiar en él plenamente.Y eso era porque él personificaba un dragón que podía despedazarlo en cualquier momento, y allí era donde lo tenía el inmenso reptil, a punto de masacrarlo…

No quiso dejar que pasara. Apostó por retarlo cínicamente y esperar que suceda lo mejor con él. Si no, era hombre muerto, literalmente.

Pero si no se arriesgaba, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Sonrió por la respuesta que le dio, vagamente ya se lo había figurado. Ahora quería saber si por lo mismo tuvo que deshacerse de su estúpido hermano.

_O lo que fue su estúpido hermano._

-"Sí. Pero hay más"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"¿En qué sentido es necesario que te lo diga?"-

-"En el sentido que puedo llevarte a ser ejecutado ahora mismo y delatarte. ¿Eso te apetece?"-

-"Qué ridículo"-

-"Oh, sí, ridículo. Vamos, respóndeme, querido"-

Suspiró, sin mostrar ninguna emoción o señal alguna de temor; neutro, frío, inexpresivo.

-"Oí su conversación de hace dos días. ¿Enamorarse así? Me pareció más que patético"-

El pelirrojo soltó una débil risa –"Sabía que pensarías así, y también que ya había puesto un ojo en nosotros dos"-

-"¿Lo hacías?"- El sarcasmo desbordaba la amabilidad en la elección de sus palabras.

-"Sé que me conoces y que nos has estudiado todo este tiempo. Eres consciente de todo"-

-"No tiene sentido sentir apego a algo humano, perfectible y repugnante"-

A Glen ya se le había olvidado que era amar, o mejor dicho, nunca llegó a saberlo.

Había pasado su vida solo, desde muy joven, y su forma de ser no ayudó para que tal deformación no se llevara a cabo. No comprendía cómo funcionaba, no estaba en él, no amaba. Posiblemente alguna vez encontró gusto por alguien o algo, pero sólo eran sentimientos insuficientes, carentes de emoción, y demasiado débiles para ser algo sustancial.

Lo encaró severamente. Él llevaba un gesto jocoso y extático, como si se divirtiera con la situación.

-"Ya veo. Entonces me usaste y te causo repugnancia. ¿Querrás matarme por eso? Vamos a ello, entonces. No me importa"- La curva de su boca se agrandó en una mueca insólita y delirante. Condujo la mano con el cuchillo gracias al agarre, la dirigió hacia su pecho y allí apretó la afilada punta, descendiendo en línea recta hasta llegar a la mitad de su estómago.

El corte pasó la tela, impactando directamente con la piel. La sangre brotó de la herida en grandes proporciones, manchando la camisa, el abrigo, y derramando algunas gotas al piso. Ni siquiera pareció que le doliera la cisura, no mostraba nada que no fuera la demente sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por mostrarle algo?

¿Qué sería aquello? ¿Que le gustaban las liquides tanto como a él?

No… Nadie podría gustar de eso tanto como él.

Mucho menos el policía, que había sido tan débil al enamorarse o perder los estribos.

¿Qué había de glorioso en ese amor que los dos Kirkland sintieron?

No era placer, no era la compañía de por vida. En él había afecto y admiración, cosas que no existían en su psiquis. Pese a eso, admitía que en ocasiones sintió delicia con alguna cosa, acción, o detalle.

Scott tenía… eso.

Ese sadismo, la capacidad de sentir la adrenalina al ver el sufrir ajeno, la frialdad para ver morir a su relativo, la maldad para soltar una carcajada.

El valor de amar a alguien tan sucio como él.

Probablemente eso era… _especial. _Tal vez tenía validez, todo como un conjunto de cualidades en un mismo hombre interesante.

-"¿Esto es lo que te agrada no? La sangre"-

-"Te equivocas. Es más que eso. Rebasa incluso la importancia que tiene el capítulo final de una vida"-

-"¿Por qué tanto odio a una vida? ¿Por qué no dejarla ir en paz y ya?"-

Era evidente que lo estaba probando, sabía lo que quería escuchar.

Él sintió deseos de complacerlo, pues, además, la respuesta privilegiada se acercaba a sus creencias y motivaciones.

-"Porque no es nada"-

Fue testigo del estremecimiento del sujeto, su gesto travieso, y la lengua que paso seductoramente por su labio inferior.

-"Eso es todo, Scott"-

Deseó librarse del enganche, pugnando entre los puños que mantenía sus muñecas impotentes. Fracasó.

Recibió algo inesperado; otro beso.

Un beso rudo y violento. Siguió su trazo desde sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando marcas rosa de mariposa a lo largo del camino que tomaron.

Siempre odio esa rudeza y esos modales y esas maneras de actuar. Tenía que rescatar muchas cosas en Arthur, cosas que el otro no tenía y que precisamente lo hacían muy bueno en algunos aspectos.

Él siempre trataba de ser un caballero. Uno delicado, atento, distinguido, elegante, y con clase. Era de esas personas que admiraban el buen porte y las buenas costumbres, las del gusto fino y el perfil levantado, de los que no se mezclaban con la gente así nada más. Siempre quiso saber las razones que tuvo para entrar al bajo mundo de los criminales y las cárceles, pero aunque estudió y llegó a la naturaleza del carácter, nunca lo supo, aunque supiera los efectos, la poca familiaridad, el disgusto y el asco, el nulo sentimiento de pertenencia que el rubio tuvo con ese lugar.

Y eso le interesó parcialmente. Le prestó mucha atención, y hasta llegó a querer colaborarle con las pequeñas conversaciones que despertaron falsas esperanzas y deseos de más.

_Hasta disfruto esos días… _

Nunca dejó de sentir rechazo por emociones tan mundanas como el amor o el afecto, pero la variedad de la que lo proveían esos dos hermanos era única hasta ese momento.

Al igual que Scott, él tuvo ese algo que lo hizo enamorarse de él, después de todo. Tuvo la misma inclinación por el pecado y el horror, aún a entera consciencia propia y sabiendas.

_Era especial. Era extravagancia pura._

_Eso era lo que Arthur tenía._

Igual de interesante e igual de válido. También tenía sus deleites.

Allegados a la clase y a la discusión inteligente antes que al sadismo distintivo de los dos hombres que se encontraban bajo el gran árbol. Casi a un romance implícito que nunca existió, en vez de a un interés común adornado con pasión.

Eran dos cosas tan diferentes… Y él estuvo envuelto en todo, desde el inicio y el impacto de una mirada y una impresión casi aniquiladora. Había sido inevitable caer en eso, tan inevitable como había sido necesario.

No podía quejarse.

Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás; no había forma de dejarlos vivir.

Sintió presión sobre la piel sensible en su garganta. Una voz penetró el aire caliente.

-"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Nosotros te dejamos-"-

-"Escape cuando hablabas con Ludwig. Los esperé aquí, para sorprenderlos"-

-"Pero no me sorprendiste a mi"-

-"Contigo tengo otros planes"-

Scott le miró, divertido y curioso. Seguro querría meter las narices en su plan, de una manera en la que no fuese la víctima, pero no podría evitarlo. Antes que pudiera pensar otra cosa, se escuchó una voz vociferando desde el gran edificio de Wakefield.

Reconocieron lo que decían y por qué lo decían: Ya habían descubierto la huída del asesino que tanto tardaron en capturar.

Eran más de las 7, y era natural que lo hubieran hecho. Era muy probable que también hubiesen notado la ausencia de los dos policías a cargo, lo que ponía al pelirrojo en un apuro.

-"Debes irte. Corre por el pastizal hacia las afueras, yo te cubriré"-

Glen asintió y recibió otro beso imprevisto, aunque fue uno bastante breve. La fuerza que lo oprimía se evaporó en un segundo y él fue libre, aunque despojado por su cuchillo por algo que entendió apenas miro los ojos del otro. Ojeó el cadáver del que una vez fue el vehemente amante Arthur Kirkland, por última vez, y echó a correr por entre la maleza, sin mirar atrás y a paso decidido. Su fuerza física se consumió prácticamente en eso, al tiempo que con más impulso desaparecía entre las plantas y la oscuridad de la noche lúgubre y bañada con sangre.

El policía le miró durante su trayectoria, sonriendo más, al borde de no aguantar el deseo que tenía de seguirlo y acabar su vida con la trágica decisión.

Tuvo que aguantar, no obstante, porque aún quedaban cosas que debía solucionar por el bien de su adorado.

Reclinó su espalda contra el árbol y la deslizó lentamente, hasta que sus piernas tocaran el suelo y lograra sentarse completamente. Fingió un dolor en la superficial herida de su abdomen, esperó a que llegara el oficial que estaría buscando al ojioliva.

Él llegó justo al momento en que éste desaparecía entre las hojillas amarillentas y verdosas del otoño, apenas dejando su rastro entre los pastos y el ambiente nocturno. Logró verlo de alguna forma, y quiso ir a perseguirlo, pero Scott llamó su atención para que no hiciera lo que se propuso.

-"Hey, por aquí"-

El hombre volteó y se sorprendió al verlo herido, sobre todo al ver el cuerpo sin vida del menor.

-"¡K-Kirkland! ¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Llywelyn mató a Arthur, quise detenerlo, pero fue rápido. Además de que me hirió…"-

Él se acercó a los restos, atónito y temeroso, pálido del súbito y escalofriante hallazgo. Se inclinó de cuclillas hacia él, dándole la espalda al otro.

Muy mal error.

Era muy bien sabido que un paso en falso podría costarte la vida. Lástima que ese tipo no lo hubiera visto con anticipación.

No escuchó los pasos que se le acercaron por detrás, tampoco el afilado cuchillo que fue empuñado y levantado para golpear con fuerza su yugular y así hacer que chorree su líquido vital a cántaros.

Hendió el pescuezo de un extremo a otro transversalmente, con el incisivo filo de la cuchilla de Glen. Se oyó el sonido asfixiante de la sorpresa y la muerte involuntaria, junto con la resistencia a caer en el estado de perfecta e irrebatible inercia.

Aquella era la primera vez que mataba.

Sí, se había pasado toda la vida siendo así, malo, cruel, violento y sin piedad para con los cuerpos de otros, pero nunca había llegado a tanto. Aunque no podía decir que no lo hubiera querido.

Su educación y la vida que quisieron darle no se lo permitió, a pesar de sentir tanta complacencia con los crímenes violentos y sangrientos que rara vez se llevaban a cabo en el tranquilo vecindario en donde creció.

Tal vez por eso se convirtió en policía, para así estar más cerca de esas cosas que llamaban tanto su curiosidad. Arrastró a su hermano a eso, pero no le importó truncar sus sueños y aspiraciones. Él quería que fuese así, y la vida le trajo más que el deleite de la observación cercana y personalmente rigurosa.

Le trajo a Glen, el elemento detonante de la maldad que se sumía en su interior y que se mostraba con pequeños esbozos que rara vez presentaban un problema serio.

Este hombre les había cambiado sus vidas: A él en ese sentido, más que ningún otro, además de enseñarle lo que la apasionada obsesión era capaz de hacer. En el caso de su molesto hermanito, las cosas fueron para él más duras.

El cuidadoso examen le hizo saber que a él le costó trabajo aceptar la admiración e inclinación que tenía por ese vil verdugo. Su moral y condición no lo dejaron abrigar la emoción con plena libertad, sólo hasta que se moldeó a sí mismo lo suficientemente duro como para aceptar tales cuestiones.

Él lo quiso mucho. Se embarró en la tragedia y no hizo nada para salir de ella. Lo que nunca supo fue la verdadera trascendencia de sus sentimientos, la calidez y la esperanza con la que pensó alguna vez podría ser algo más para el ojioliva. Deseó eso mucho tiempo, fue un ideal noble y una condena que le llevaría una vida soportar.

No era mucho para él, tampoco era poco. No era insignificante porque se enamoró hasta el tuétano, y eso lo enfermó y lo llevó a su ocaso.

Merecido o no, fue su destino. Al menos nunca fue olvidado por aquel ser tan hostil y tan silencioso a la vez, fue adherido a los matices de violencia y a las razones de una mente brillante que no hizo resplandecer su lucidez en otra cosa que no fuera causar daño y dolor.

Pero qué importaba… Una entidad consumida podría ser apayasada por lo que amó incondicionalmente, aunque le fuera perjudicial, y seguir estando contento por poder aportar algo al objeto de ese oscuro amor.

¿Qué más pudo pedir? Pudo pedir mucho más, pero no menos.

Ninguno tuvo la intención de esperar otra cosa, más que su fin, pero todavía con eso se sintieron satisfechos de ser parte del camino de alguien que robó su naturaleza y la transformó en algo igual de macabro y sombrío, en algo grotesco que parecía tan hermoso irónicamente.

El sentido de auto conservación fue nulo, no había forma de reivindicarse.

Las piernas comenzaron a moverse torpemente con el reflejo de caminar acelerado. Dejó la daga clavada en el cuerpo y éste cayó al lado del de su par. Corrió por el césped crecido y las ramas caídas, siguiendo el paso de quien se había ido.

Iba tras un destino marcado; no lo sabía.

Pensó que estando a su lado las cosas estarían bien. Vio todos los colores y sintió los aromas del ambiente, se acercó al destino de escape cuanto pudo, sólo para encontrarlo y ahogarse más con lo que seguía sin comprender por completo.

Siempre se dice que el hombre quiere saber más, incluso lo que no pude conocer y lo que nunca sale a su encuentro. La esencia, lo que está dentro y lo que es en sí, cuestiones metafísicas que enloquecen más a los desatinados y que despiertan inquietudes que hacen que el sentido común se pierda en los lóbregos espacios de la razón humana.

Lo que no se entiende es lo más apetitoso, lo que se ve y se escucha y se siente despierta las pasiones carnales.

Todo era tan complejo como simple. Complejo por las telarañas que se armaron y que cobraron sacrificios; simple en el sentido que sencillamente no se podía evitar ir tras él.

Marchó tras sus pasos y se perdió en donde ya nada se veía ni se sabía. Se perdió en se impulso, de momento, por correr tras alguien que le aterraba y le gustaba, y que nunca dejó de alimentar el odio y la masacre.

_Todo por unos ojos verde oliva_


	10. Epilogo

**WAKEFIELD**

Epílogo

* * *

><p><strong>THE TIMES DISPATCH<strong>

* * *

><p>LONDRES, JUEVES, JULIO 6, 1926<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VESTIGIOS DE DOS OFICIALES MASACRADOS ENCONTRADOS A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD DE WAKEFIELD.<strong>

/Los cadáveres de los oficiales identificados como Scott y Arthur Kirkland, hermanos biológicos, fueron encontrados a las afueras de la ciudad de Wakefield, en la parte este de Yorkshire, el pasado tres de Julio. El caso aún está bajo introspectiva investigación policial, pero el más sospechoso hasta la fecha es un hombre registrado con el nombre de Glen Llywelyn, conocido como Ddraig goch, famoso por sus horrendos y perfectamente encubiertos crímenes a lo largo de los últimos años. Dicho asesino fue atrapado por las autoridades y encarcelado en la prisión de alta seguridad Wakefield, localizada en la ciudad en la que el crimen debió haberse llevado a cabo. Llywelyn logró escapar y se reportó como desaparecido, dejando como única pista y prueba de su presencia a las afueras de dicha institución en la tarde del 28 De Junio, el cadáver de un policía al que se le cortó la garganta violentamente.

Días más tarde, continuada la búsqueda y tratando de dar con sus pasos, unos policías de la comisaría local hallaron a dos hombres que fueron reportados como desaparecidos el mismo día de la huída, día en que se iba a ejecutar al asesino, condenado meses atrás a la pena de silla eléctrica.

Estos jóvenes eran dos oficiales que trabajaban cuidando el pabellón en que se hospedó Llywelyn, lo que lleva a fortalecer la hipótesis que fue él, en efecto, el homicida. El modus operandi también está siendo analizado, así como la relación que pudieron ellos tener con el escape o con el asesino en cuestión.

No se tiene pista de su paradero aún, pero cuerpo policial inglés ya se puso en contacto con sus relativos en el Reino Unido e Irlanda para ponerle fin a sus desalmadas transgresiones/

…

...

Algunos dijeron haber visto al tal Scott el mismo día del asesinato, otros dijeron que vieron al asesino, pero nadie estaba realmente seguro.

Pareció como si todo se hubiera desvanecido en el aire húmedo del condado. Pronto se encontró que los dos no fueron asesinados el mismo día, sino uno días antes que el otro. No se sabe con exactitud la fecha, tampoco los motivos de aquella diferencia de tiempos.

Los lugares del crimen debieron ser bien cubiertos, puesto que nunca se encontraron rastros de ellos. Sólo los cadáveres, puestos en un espacio, dando la apariencia que el asesino quiso que fueran encontrados.

Había una nota sobre los restos, pero la descomposición y el agua de la tierra estropearon el mensaje escrito con tinta. Ambos debieron tener alguna relación con él, para que de esa manera hubiera dejado algo de tal significancia. Aunque nadie dio nada por sentado.

No se supo qué fue del asesino, ni a dónde fue, ni que hizo luego. Ocasionalmente se encontraron más víctimas que lo relacionaban; sin embargo, nunca se dio con su paradero.

Glen Llywelyn se desvaneció el día en que ambos estuvieron muertos. Nunca nadie, de nuevo, supo si los mató porque se interpusieron en su plan o por todo lo contrario.

Fue inminente que, de cualquier modo, aquello le ocasionó algún tipo de reacción, pues nunca volvió a mostrarse de la manera en que lo hizo antes de entrar a Wakefield.

Muchas personas aseguran verlo; no se llegó a nada.

Él se fue con Arthur y Scott Kirkland.

Y de ellos no quedó absolutamente nada.


End file.
